The Other Chosen One: Year 4
by RainbowSolitaire
Summary: Camelot Potter and her twin, Harry, are in for another year at Hogwarts! When they're selected to compete in the deathly-dangerous Triwizard Tournament, anything might happen! Not to mention that Camelot might be falling for George Weasley as well...
1. Nightmares and Portkeys

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, well that would be a COMPLETELY different story..._

Chapter One

**Third Person Perspective**

_The Muggle caretaker was walking up the stairs to the house to his death. Only he didn't know it. _

_He cringed as the stairs creaked; he had become aware of the talking taking place in the room before him. _

"…_perhaps if we do it without the twins?" The man known as Wormtail said towards the figure in the chair with the raspy voice._

"_No! The twins are everything!" The raspy voice replied sharply, making Wormtail jump back in fear. How could a grown man have been afraid of something so small? "It cannot be done without them, and it will be done! Exactly as I said!"_

_Suddenly, another man appeared beside the chair where the raspy voice was coming from. "I will not disappoint you my lord."_

"_Good." The voice replied._

_The Muggle caretaker jumped a bit as he noticed a giant snake slithering by his foot. He watched it as it wandered into the room in front of him. _

"_First, gather our old comrades. Send them…a sign." The voice told the man before him._

_The snake went up along the chair, hissing. It talked in Parseltongue._

"_Nagini tells me the old Muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door!" The raspy voice said to the others._

_Wormtail appeared in the doorway in front of the Muggle man with a grin on his face._

"_Step aside, Wormtail, so I can give our guest a proper greeting!!" The raspy voice hissed. _"Avada Kedavra!"

_A flash of green light struck the man dead._

* * *

A fourteen-year-old girl woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. She instinctively pressed a hand to her lightning bolt scar, which was causing her a horrible, burning pain.

The scar was a reminder of a night that changed her life forever, 13 years ago.

Lord Voldemort had broken into her parent's house. He had killed her father, James, and her mother, Lily. He had also tried to kill her and her twin brother, Harry. But it was because of their loving mother's sacrifice that they could not be touched by Voldemort.

Camelot Potter was a beautiful girl, she really was. She had her mother's face. Not to mention her distinctive green eyes, which she shared with her brother. But her gorgeous, jet-black waves that stretched to the middle of her back was the one thing that her mother didn't pass on to her. That, she got from her father.

"Cam, are you alright? Cam?" A girl with ginger hair asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Ginny." Camelot mumbled, sitting upright in her bed at the Burrow.

"Well, everyone's up. Except for the twins…and Ron and Harry. Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with them…" Both girls laughed at this joke.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Camelot said, trying to take her mind off of the horrific nightmare she had just had.

"Pancakes!"

"Out, out! I'm changing!" Cam shoved Ginny out of her room playfully. The one thing she couldn't resist was Mrs. Weasley's pancakes.

* * *

Once she was changed, Camelot and Ginny bounded towards the room of the Weasley Twins, Fred and George.

"I've got Fred and you've got George, right?" Ginny whispered as she opened the door.

"Right!" Camelot replied in an equal tone, following behind her best friend.

The bolted into the room with a burst of energy, grabbing pillows and hitting the twins over the head with them while jumping on the bed.

"Oi! Get off!" Fred and George both moaned, pulling the covers over their heads.

"Breakfast's ready!" The girls both shrieked, pulling the blankets off of their heads.

"Merlin's beard, give-" Fred said.

"-Us five more-" George continued.

"-bloody minutes!"

"No! I want to go to the Quidditch World Cup, and I want you to be there with me, Georgie!" Camelot whined, still jumping on his bed.

"Yes, Freddie! Please?" Ginny protested, sitting on her brother's legs.

"Well, alright…" George started.

"-if you can't get on-" Fred responded.

"-without our charm…"

"-We suppose we'll have to do it!" They both chimed at the end, whipping off the covers.

"Now…who wants to wake up Ron?" Ginny yelled as the twins popped out of their room, fully dressed.

"I do! I do!" Camelot, Fred, and George jumped up and down.

The four of them padded down the hall to where Harry and Ron were both sleeping. Ron, being the heap of snoring on the left side of the room, and Harry being the normal one on the right.

"Ginny, I shall get the boy!" Fred motioned to Camelot's twin.

"And Cam and I shall get Sleeping Beauty!" George snickered.

George reached into his pocket, while Cam bent down in front of Ron, trying to hold her laughter in.

"Ready?" George asked.

"Born ready!" Cammie replied, slapping hands with him.

George set off miniature fireworks in his brother's face, while Cam screamed, "Wake up, Ronnie!"

He jumped up. "Bloody hell! I swear, you're trying to kill me!"

"Come on, ladies, gents, and Ron, mum's got breakfast waiting!" Ginny skipped out of the room.

They all met Hermione down the hallway, who had just gotten out of her bathroom. She joined them at the table downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

All of them ate their pancakes at a lightning speed, either from the excitement of where they were going, because of their hunger, or both.

They each grabbed their bags, and followed Mr. Weasley into the woods.

"Ron, where are we actually going?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Don't know." Ron replied, trying to keep up with the group. "Hey, dad! Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest! Keep up!"

Harry and Cam shot each other puzzled looks and ran to catch up with the twins.

"So he doesn't know where we're going?" Cam asked Fred.

"Nah, dad's just acting funny." He chuckled.

"Arthur!" A voice chimed up ahead. "It's about time, son!"

The voice had come from a man with a large bag on his back that wore glasses.

"Sorry, Amos! Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start!" Mr. Weasley laughed.

Harry, Ron, and the Twins flushed.

Mr. Weasley put his arm around Amos. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry."

A boy jumped down from a tree, which Cam hadn't expected.

She yelped and jumped, falling backwards. The boy and George each gave her a hand which she gladly took; her face was the color of a ripe tomato.

"You alright?" The boy asked her, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cam brushed her jacket off.

"And that strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, sir." Cedric chimed, walking back over to his father.

"This way!" Amos said, turning back onto the path.

The group walked until Harry and Camelot were stopped by Amos.

"Merlin's beard, you must be Harry and Camelot Potter!"

"Yes, sir." Harry and Cam said. They were used to it by now. People asking for pictures, or autographs, or even asking to see their scars.

"Great, great pleasure." Amos shook their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir." Harry beat his sister to the answer.

They caught up with the rest of the group, only to find themselves situated around an old boot.

"Yes, it's just over there!" Amos said.

Ginny ran up to it.

"Shall we?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh yeah." Amos responded.

"We don't want to be late!" Mr. Weasley laughed.

"Come on, nearly there, now! Get yourself into a good position!" Amos said to his son.

Everyone got a good hold on the boot.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Cam asked.

"That isn't just any manky old boot, Cammie!" George grinned at her.

"It's a portkey!" Fred chimed.

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked.

"Ready! After three! One…two…" Amos began to count down.

"Harry! Cam!" Mr. Weasley shouted to the Potter Twins.

They both quickly grabbed onto the boot, as Amos finished the countdown.

They all began to turn in a circle, and lift off the ground.

Cam and Harry felt their stomachs flip, and they both yelled and held onto the portkey for dear life.

**

* * *

**

**Hope all of your enjoyed my first chapter!! Please review!!!**


	2. The Quiddtch World Cup

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't think I ever will. The only thing I own right now is the iPod I'm listening to. Yay for McFly!_

Chapter Two

**Camelot's Perspective**

"Let go, kids!" Mr. Weasley said once we were in mid-spin.

"What?!" Hermione and I both asked, a bit freaked out.

"Let go!"

We all let go, screaming as we fell to the ground.

"Ow...Merlin…" Someone under me moaned.

"Oh, George! I'm sorry!" I rolled off of him, realizing that his face was red.

I supported my weight with my elbows as I watched Mr. Weasley, Amos, and Cedric come from the sky, walking on the air.

"I bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?" Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"Thanks." I heard my twin mumble as Cedric helped him to his feet.

"Need some help?" Fred and George asked me.

"Yes please." I smiled as they both pulled me up.

We walked over a hill until an amazing sight took place in front of my eyes. There was dancing, tents, people, and colors of red, black, green, and white all over.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Amos and Mr. Weasley both said, throwing their arms into the air.

We made our way through the crowds, and I couldn't help but stare at everything that was going on.

"Stay together, keep up girls!" Amos chuckled.

The amazed looks on my friend's faces were nothing compared to mine.

We even dodged a madman on his broom, flying over people.

"Parting of the ways, I think, old chap!" Amos shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

"See you at the match, Amos!"

"See you!"

"See you later, Cedric!" The twins and I both shouted as he waved goodbye.

"Ah, home sweet home!" Mr. Weasley smiled as he beckoned towards a tent that didn't even look like it was large enough to fit Ron, let alone 8 of us.

Harry and I both looked at each other as they filed in, one by one.

We both went inside, and my hand flew to my mouth. It was huge! It had kitchens, bunks, everything!

"I love magic." Harry sighed.

I nodded, speechless.

"Pick a bunk and unpack, girls!" Mr. Weasley said to a giggling Hermione and Ginny. "Get out of the kitchen, Ron! We're all hungry!"

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron!" The twins chimed.

I tried to suppress a laugh at that one. "Feet off the table!" He scolded the twins lightly.

"Feet off the table!" They chimed once again.

I let my giggle out as they rested their feet on the table once again.

"Think we're funny, eh?" The twins chuckled yet again, beckoning me over to their table.

I put my bag down next to theirs, sitting down in the middle of them.

"A bit." I smirked.

"A bit?" George's eyes grew wide.

"Is that so, Potter?" Fred challenged.

I laughed again, making them grin.

"I've told you a million times, Fred!"

"I know, George!"

"Bottle that laugh, we should!" They grinned their signature Weasley Twin grin.

Ever since they had first heard me laugh, it had always been a priority of theirs to find out how to bottle laughs. They said that they would use it on me first. George said that it would be worth 15 galleons, at least. My face went red when he said that, and that was when I realized that I was in love with him.

Now, getting more in-depth about that, the only people I had ever told were Ginny and Hermione. Ginny used to have a crush on _my_ brother, so we both shared feelings. Hermione, on the other had, had a completely different story. But I'm not going to reveal the contents of that just yet.

I had a really hard time trying to keep it a secret from the twins, knowing that Fred would probably make fun of me for the rest of my life, and George might not speak to me for the rest of his life…

* * *

"Blimey, dad! How far up are we?" Ron asked, as we went to take our seats.

"Well, put it this way," sneered the voice of none other than Lucius Malfoy, "if it rains, you'll be the first to know."

Draco laughed and smirked, winking at me. George flipped the bird at him, narrowing his eyes. He had always said that Draco had some sort of a disgusting crush on me…

"Father and I are in the minister's box!" Draco laughed. "By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!"

His father hit him in the stomach with his cane. "Don't boast, Draco." He scolded. "There's no need with these people."

"Come on." George said, putting his arm around my shoulder, trying to lead me away.

But Mr. Malfoy hit the head of his cane on my hand, making me stop.

"Miss Potter, you and your brother be sure to enjoy yourself. While you can." Malice dripped from his every word. He and Draco walked away, and Harry and I were left to find our seats with the others.

"Come on! Whoo!" George and Fred yelled. Their faces were painted green and white, for the Irish. I had even allowed them to put some stuff on my face, like a four leaf clover. They had turned me into fans of Ireland.

Then, the 5 members of the Irish team zoomed right over our heads with puffs of green and white smoke coming from the tips of their brooms.

"It's the Irish! There's Troy!" Fred pointed him out to me.

"And Mullet!" George did that as well.

"And Moran!" His twin brother couldn't stop jumping.

They went up into the sky, making fireworks explode. They took the shape of a giant leprechaun, which to my astonishment, began to dance right before my eyes.

"Here come the Bulgarians!!" George shouted, pointing to another group, dressed in black and red, which shot right through the leprechaun. They flew right through the Irish players, in a skilled formation.

Then one player, began to do tricks on his broom. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked.

"That, sis, is the best seeker in the world!" They twins replied at once.

Harry began to clap and yell. As did Ron. I guess they admired this guy tremendously.

The Bulgarian Seeker's image appeared on a giant screen.

"KRUM!!" Ron, Harry, the Twins, and I shouted at once.

Viktor Krum began to fly across the audience; the screen covered the whole stadium.

Suddenly, a booming voice filled the stadium. It belonged to none other than Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

"Good evening! As Minister for magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match…begin!" He said as an orb of light, which I guessed was the Snitch, shot out of his wand.

* * *

In the end, Ireland took home the cup, just as I had predicted. Ron owed me 3 Sickles which I knew he wasn't going to give me. So much for Krum being the best Seeker in the world…

Fred and George spent nearly all night dancing around, singing, with their Irish flag cloaks on.

"There's no one like Krum!" Ron said, stepping up in front of them.

"Krum?" George questioned.

"Dumb Krum!" Fred responded, which made me laugh.

"He's like a bird the way he flies the wind!" Ron stated as Fred put his cloak over his younger brother's head.

"Dumb Krum!" The twins chanted as they flapped their arms like birds around Ron. Tears were forming in my eyes because of my laughter.

"He's more than an athlete!" Ron took the cloak off of his head. "He's an artist!"

"I think you're in love Ron." Ginny patted her brother's foot. I wondered how she could have kept a straight face.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

Suddenly, the twins stopped their flapping and chanting, and stood on either side of Ron.

"Viktor, I love you…" George began to serenade his brother.

"…Viktor I do…" Fred kept a straight face while Harry and I both laughed and finished up the song with them.

"When we're apart, my heart beats only for you!"

We stopped when we heard an explosion and screams outside.

"Sounds like the Irish of got their pride on, eh?" Fred nudged his twin's shoulder.

Ron began to hit George with a pillow, when all of a sudden, their father came in.

"Stop! Stop it!" He put his hand on Fred's shoulder. "It's not the Irish. We've got to get out of here! Now!"

We rushed outside, and as soon as I saw what was happening, my scar began to hurt, along with Harry's. Things were being set aflame, and people were running everywhere.

Figures clad in black, with masks on, marched through, throwing fireballs.

"GET OUT, IT'S THE DEATH EATERS!!" Someone screamed.

Fred and George's grins disappeared, and Ginny and Hermione looked terrified.

George grabbed my hand instinctively.

"Get back to the Portkey, everybody, and stick together!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility!"

Fred grabbed his little sister. George still had a firm grip on my hand.

Harry and I began to run, but stupid me tripped on my own two feet out of fear.

"Camelot!" George yelled. "Cam!" I could hear him trying to run back.

"She's fine, George! I know our Cammie! She'll pull through! We have to get Ginny back!" Fred said sharply. I had never heard him talk like that before.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. "Harry!" He had gotten separated from them as well.

"Come on, Cam, we've got to get back to-" Harry tried to pick me up, but someone kicked him in the face, knocking his out cold.

I got hit in the head with a relatively large bag, which made everything go black.

* * *

**Hope you all liked chapter two! Please review!**


	3. The Dark Mark and Writing to Sirius

**DISCLAIMER:** _As I've told you before, I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own my guitar which is right next to me and needs to be tuned..._

Chapter 3

**Harry's Perspective**

I shook Cam awake, and told her to be quiet.

There was a man…and he kicked everything that got in his way.

Then he found a clear, open spot of what was left of the Quidditch World Cup campground…it had been torched to ruins.

He held his wand up. "_Morsmorde!"_ He shouted as a light shot from his wand and into the sky.

After he had done this, I didn't see what he had cast into the sky, neither did Cam. We only noticed that he was coming right for us. I helped her to her feet, and we were about to run when we heard people calling for us.

"Harry!"

"Harry! Where are you?"

"Cam!"

"Camelot!"

Those were the voices of Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George respectively.

The man must have gotten scared away, and he ran.

"We've been looking for you for ages!" Fred made sure that he and his twin nearly smothered my sister with a hug.

"We thought we lost you, mate!" Ron said as Hermione hugged me.

Suddenly, something in the sky began to make noise. Cam and I both looked up into the sky.

"What is that?" We both asked, terrified. Our scars began to burn, and George had to hold on to Cam to make sure she didn't fall.

Puffs of smoke came from the sky, and numerous jinxes were being cast at us. "_Stupefy!"_

"Get down!" Fred yelled, putting his arms around Cam and I, pushing us to the ground. George took Ron and Hermione.

"Stop! Those are my sons!" Mr. Weasley yelled, pushing through them.

"Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, you all right?" He asked them.

"We're fine. We just came back for Harry and Camelot."

"Merlin, thank goodness you're okay!" Mr. Weasley looked at Cam and then to me.

"Which of you conjured it?" A man in a black bowler hat pointed his wand at all of us.

"Crouch, you can't possib-" Mr. Weasley started.

"Do not lie!" The man known as Crouch looked from Cam all the way down to Ron. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime?" Cammie and I both retorted.

"Barty! They're just kids!" Mr. Weasley said.

"What crime?" I asked the man.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry. It's _His_ mark." Hermione answered me in a hushed tone.

"What? Voldemort?" Cam asked, shocked.

"Those people tonight…" I asked, unsure, "in the masks…they're his too, aren't they?"

"His followers?" Cam's eyes grew big.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Death Eaters."

"Follow me!" Mr. Crouch said to the other men, who I guessed must have been Aurors.

"There was a man, before!" My sister stuttered.

"There!" I pointed to where I last saw him.

"All of you, this way!" Mr. Crouch shouted to his Aurors, and they immediately ran to where I pointed out.

"A man? Who?" Mr. Weasley asked my sister and me.

"I dunno. We didn't see his face." My twin and I responded simultaneously.

Everyone looked back up to the Mark, and Cam's scar began to hurt again. The pain nearly forced her to the ground.

"Cam, come on. You'll be fine." George said to her, helping her up.

Her scar had a habit of acting up to things that mine didn't.

"We had better get back to the Burrow." Mr. Weasley said. "If anything is to happen, Ron and Hermione, you take Harry, Fred and George, you take Camelot. Make sure they're safe."

The twins and Ron and Hermione nodded.

* * *

Before we got back to the Portkey, Cam had passed out. Her scar had begun to hurt so much that the pain had been unbearable.

George carried her until they reached the Portkey, and with a strong arm around her, each of the twins held onto the Portkey and my sister, making sure she was safe.

* * *

We got back to the Burrow, and before we knew it, we had been done with getting our school supplies at Diagon Alley, and on the Hogwarts Express, waving goodbye to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Camelot, and I had piled into a compartment.

With Cammie sitting in between the twins, George on her right, and Fred on her left, and me sitting next to the window next to Hermione, Ron next to her.

Hermione was reading the rubbish people called the Daily Prophet. The front page read the headline, "Terror at the Quidditch World Cup." It had an enchanted moving picture of the Dark Mark in the middle of the article.

"Anything from the trolley?" A call was heard in the corridor.

Ron scrambled to his pocket and got up just as the woman was passing our compartment.

"Hmm…a packet of Drooble's…and a Licorice Wand." Ron grinned, handing the trolley lady his money. He frowned when he realized that he didn't have enough. "On second thought, just the Drooble's." He sighed.

"It's all right. I'll get it. Don't worry." I said to him, but he refused.

I looked the cart over, thinking of what I wanted to get.

"Two pumpkin pasties, please." A small voice asked.

I looked behind the trolley lady and saw one of the prettiest girls that I had ever seen in my life.

She smiled politely at me, and I realized that I was staring. I blushed, and her friends whisked her away, gossiping.

"Anything sweet for you, dear?" The trolley lady asked me.

"Oh no, I'm not hungry. Thank you." I said nicely and went back into my compartment.

Cam had fallen asleep in the short time I was out, her head rested on George's shoulder. It caused him to blush and Fred to snicker.

"This is horrible! How can the Ministry not know who conjured it?" Hermione asked exasperatedly, folding her Daily Prophet up. Wasn't there any security, or…?"

"Loads, according to dad." The twins said, sitting up straighter.

The sudden movement had caused Cam to stir, and wake up. She realized where her head was placed and her face went red.

"Sorry, George." She said, looking at her feet.

"S'okay." He put his arm around her which made the two of them blush right up to the roots of their hair.

"That's what worried so much. Happened right under their noses." Ron said; his mouth full.

I scratched my forehead nonchalantly while Hermione unfolded her daily Prophet again. The picture of the Dark Mark was in clear view.

"Ow…" Cam said, rubbing her scar.

"Hermione put that away, please." Fred asked putting his arm around Cam and turning her away.

Hermione put her Prophet away and leaned forward. "You know Sirius will want to hear about this."

Cam and I nodded.

"What you both saw at the Quidditch World Cup, and the dream." She continued.

"Dream? What dream?" Cam asked me.

"I just had a dream about a Muggle man…he was walking up some stairs, and Nagini, you know, Voldemort's snake, went past his foot. Wormtail was in a room with Voldemort, but he wasn't exactly…human…and there was another man. He said he was going to carry out his task. Of getting to…us…and then Voldemort found the Muggle man and killed him."

"I had that dream too…" She responded, awestruck.

"You did?"

'We've got to tell Sirius about this." She nodded ad I began to write out the letter.

I put Sirius's name on the front of the envelope. "Hedwig, come on." I said to my owl, who jumped up n my arm. I put the envelope into her beak, and sent her out the window.

I watched her fly until all I could see was a small, white dot in the distance.

I relaxed in my seat, hoping that Sirius would be able to help us with our problem.

Before I knew it, we were at Hogsmeade Station and on our way to the carriages for another year at Hogwarts. Little did I know what was going to happen next.

* * *

**I might not add for a few days, because I'm going on a trip to Boston! Review, please!!**


	4. The Triwizard Tournament

Chapter 4

**Camelot's Perspective**

"Whoa! Look at that!" A 1st year said as we all crowded around the balcony to see what everyone was talking about.

A carriage, pulled by 7 white horses came from the sky. Hagrid had to push some stragglers out of the way so that they wouldn't get hit by the carriage, landing on the platform.

Then, a huge pirate ship pulled up from under the water.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day!" George laughed, looking in awe.

Professor McGonagall appeared, and she ushered us into the Great Hall for the sorting, Dumbledore's speech, and the feast.

* * *

When the sorting finished, Dumbledore walked up to his podium.

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen... "

His speech was interrupted by Mr. Filch running in, panting because he probably wasn't in that good of a physical shape. He ran up to Dumbledore and whispered something into his ear. Dumbledore replied in an equally hushed tone. Mr. Filch nodded and ran back out, allowing Professor Dumbledore to finish his speech.

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament!"

The Gryffindor table began to whisper excitedly, and Harry and I shot each other our famous puzzled looks. We had been raised with Muggles, so we didn't know what was so great about this thing.

"Now, for those of you that do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. And their headmistress, Madame Maxime!"

All heads turned to the doors of the Great hall as they opened, revealing girls dressed in blue, which all the boys promptly stared at as they walked in. Their headmistress was behind them, and she nearly hit her head on the doors!

The girls put their arms out to one side and sighed, earning very lengthy glances from the male percentage of students. They got _this _close to my brother, and he nearly fainted on the spot. Ginny, Hermione, and I exchanged glances as all the boys trained their eyes to the behinds of the witches.

My face nearly turned red when I saw Fred and George staring at them as well.

"Bloody hell." Ron mumbled, mystified by their beauty.

The Beauxbatons finally finished their promenade, and sighed (which I was getting tired of) and enchanted bluebirds and blue butterflies flew all around them.

They ran to either side of the Great Hall, leaving two girls, and their Headmistress to be seen.

"Blimey…that's one big woman." Seamus Finnigan said to Ron and Harry as Madame Maxime passed them.

One of the two girls did gymnastics, and I guessed that she must have been the sister of the other girl dressed like the others, in blue attire.

Both of them bowed, and Harry and Ron both clapped vigorously. Fred and George whistled.

Hermione, Ginny, and I barely clapped, looking disgusted.

Dumbledore held his hands up for us as a cue to be silenced. "And now, our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons Durmstrang, and their high master, Igor Karkaroff!"

All eyes were turned to the door just in time to greet them.

Some of them had staffs that they spun and hit the floor with, causing sparks.

Then, some left their staffs and bolted to the front of the room, doing flips and cartwheels. Everyone intently followed them with their eyes.

Suddenly, everyone gasped as their high master, Igor Karkaroff came into the Great Hall. But he wasn't alone. He had someone with him that everyone seemed to recognize. I looked at him in awe, not believing that I was _this _close to the world's best Seeker.

"Blimey…it's him! Viktor Krum!" Ron said, probably just amazed that he was able to say the guy's name from such a close distance.

One of the Durmstrang guys blew on his wand, and a flaming bird came out of it and then disappeared.

"Viktor Krum…can't believe it…" Ron still stared off into space.

"Honestly, Ronald. He's not that great. He's probably so full of himself." Hermione scoffed while Harry and Ron both looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah. Like those prancy snobs from France." I muttered.

"They weren't snobs! They were gorgeous…" Fred and George sighed.

I balled my hands into fists, trying not to cry.

"Hey, what's that?" Ginny asked, trying to change the subject.

A tower made out of gold and jewels had been carried into the room. Dumbledore got up, probably to explain what it was.

"Your attention, please!"

Everyone immediately hushed, eager to find out what that tower was.

"I'd like to say a few words." Dumbledore touched the tower. "Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." The twins both said, grinning.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule."

No one noticed the door off to the side of the staff table creak open. My scar began to burn.

"To explain all this…" Dumbledore continued, "We have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch…"

I noticed the man that nearly Stupefied me yesterday.

All of a sudden, the enchanted ceiling began to crack thunder. It shot lightning, and it began to rain. Everyone screamed and yelled.

But then a streak of powerful light shot out from someone's wand and the ceiling cleared. Everyone looked to the person who had cast the spell.

They looked almost…horrified to see who cast it. A man with a normal eye that stayed unmoving, and one that bulged out, never stopping to look in one place. He also had a foot made out of metal.

"Bloody hell…it's Mad-Eye Moody!" Ron hissed.

"Alastor Moody? The Auror?" Hermione asked. She must have read about him.

"Auror?" Dean Thomas said.

Harry looked at his best friend questioningly. I did too. We had no clue what an Auror was.

"Dark-wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter, though, these days." Ron responded.

I could feel as if he was staring at Harry and I. My scar began to burn so much my eyes started to spill over with tears.

"My dear old friend, thanks for coming." Dumbledore embraced him.

"Stupid ceiling." Moody commented.

Seamus noticed him drinking something out of a flask. "What's that he's drinking, do you suppose?"

"I dunno, but I don't think its pumpkin juice." Harry answered.

Mr. Crouch stepped up in front of everyone. "After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded, that for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final!"

"That's rubbish!" George yelled. He was only 16.

"You don't know what you're doing!" His twin shouted along with the other outraged younger students.

"Boo!!" Fred screamed.

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed.

He used his wand to melt away the gold and jewel tower, which was, much to my surprise, encasing an oversized silver goblet. Blue flames shot out from the top of it.

"The Goblet of Fire." He looked at his with appraisal in his eyes. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

"So, George, which one of those foxy French ladies are you going to ask out?" Fred asked his twin.

"I dunno…maybe that one over there." He pointed to a girl sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table where the Beauxbatons were seated.

Someone kicked him under the table.

"Ow…Harry, what was that for?" George said sharply, rubbing his shin.

My twin brother jerked his head to me. My palms were fisted, and I was trying not to cry.

"Cam, is something wrong?" George asked, putting his arm around me.

"Leave me alone." I shrugged his arm off. "I'll be in the Common Room. I'm leaving early." I muttered, getting up.

"We're coming too, Cammie." Ginny and Hermione said in unison, getting up to follow me as well.

Ginny sent George a death glare before leaving.

* * *

I ran up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady and mumbled last year's password, knowing that it didn't change until Dumbledore had given it to the Prefects.

"Correct." The Fat Lady chimed, opening the portrait hole up.

I collapsed on the couch in a heap of crying.

"Cam, it's not your fault my brother's a git." Ginny said sympathetically, rubbing my back.

"I'm so stupid!" I cried, banging on the armrest of the couch.

"You're not stupid. You're just…confused?" Hermione's sentence came out as a question instead of a statement.

"It's not fair!" I screamed.

"Cam, you okay?" I heard a voice say.

My heart skipped a few beats.

"It's George!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did." He looked around for me.

"Liar!" I screamed, throwing some stones which I had conjured up at him, which narrowly missed his head.

"Cammie!" He shouted after me as I went up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"George, just leave her alone, will you? You've already done enough." Ginny said to her brother.

"I'll go talk to her." Hermione followed me.

Hermione changed my pillowcases for me while I sobbed into them. She really was trying her best.

"I'm such a moron!" I screamed.

"No you're not. George just got…a bit carried off." She responded.

"But he doesn't even know! He has a right to do…that." I spat with disgust.

"Those girls are way too full of themselves to be any competition for you." She smiled.

"You really think that Hermione?" I sat upright, hugging my pillow.

"I know so." She emphasized. "So, are you going to try and put your name into the cup?" She tried switching the topic.

Normally, I would have cared, but now I could really care less.

"Are you kidding?" I laughed. "I wouldn't even try that if 4th years were allowed. No chance in hell. I don't want eternal glory. I've kind of already got it…and it's a pain to begin with."

"What about Harry?"

"I don't think he will either. We've got way too much stuff to handle."

"Cam? Can I talk to you?" George knocked on the door.

"She's got DADA in the morning and double Potions. She needs to sleep." Hermione said.

"Thank you." I mouthed as she winked.

"Oh, okay." He sounded disappointed. "I'll see if I can catch her in the morning."

I wanted him to and didn't at the same time. We would just have to see what happened.

And hopefully, I would be able to survive through double Potions.

The thought of Snape made me freak out.

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter 4!!!**


	5. Mad Eye Moody

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry to those wanting to sue me for that!!!_

Chapter Five

**Harry's Perspective**

_Two Days Later…_

"Alastor Moody." He turned to the chalkboard to write his name. "Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end! Any questions?"

I didn't have any, but I think people would have forgotten theirs just by watching his eye move around the classroom.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach."

Ron and I shared glances. I looked over to the other side of the room where Cam and Hermione were sitting. Hermione looked as if she was about to vomit, and Cam was looking down, playing with her hair. Her fight with George had really torn her.

"But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

"Three, sir." Hermione answered weakly.

No matter how creepy the teacher was, Hermione was always one to answer first. No one could take that away from her.

"And they are so named?" Professor Moody asked.

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will-"

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct." Moody said as he scribbled them on the board. "Now, the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared! You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!"

I turned around to see Seamus with a piece of white gum in his hand. Everyone looked at Moody amazed. He was still turned to the board.

"Aw, no way! The old codger can see out of the back of his head!" He mumbled.

Moody threw the piece of chalk he was writing with at Seamus. It narrowly missed his head. "And hear across classrooms!"

"So, which curse shall we see first?" He walked up to Ron and I. "Weasley!" He shouted at Ron.

"Y-yes?" He asked; his voice cracking.

"Stand." Moody demanded as Ron feebly got to his feet. "Give us a curse."

All eyes were on Ron as he answered.

"Well, my dad did tell me about one….the Imperius Curse?"

"Oh, yeah…your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Moody made his way to a desk that had numerous insects in jars on it. He put his hand into one that contained a terrifying spider.

I looked over at Hermione and Cam. Cam had looked up, and she looked at Hermione whispering something. I made out the bits of scared, spider, and Ron. Hermione nodded.

"_Engorgio."_ Mad-Eye said, pointing his wand at the spider. It grew 5 times its original size. _"Imperio!" _

He was able to control the spider with his wand. He made it first go to Neville and Dean's table, making it crawl on Dean's chest.

He saw Crabbe laughing, and he whisked it over to his head. All of the Gryffindors started laughing.

"Don't worry, it's completely harmless!" Moody said.

Then the Imperiused spider went up Padma Patil's arm, and she screamed. Her twin tried to get it off of her.

"If she bites, she's lethal!" Moody chuckled.

Next the spider flew onto Ron's head. I looked over to Hermione and Cam, and Cam's eyes were wide with shock. Hermione was fuming. Ron winced, but he didn't try to move the spider. He was frozen with fear.

Moody noticed Malfoy laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

The spider flew right on Malfoy's face, and he began to squirm. Cam was howling with her famous laugh that Fred and George wanted to bottle.

"Get it off!" Malfoy screamed to Goyle, who he was sitting next to.

"Talented, isn't she? What should I have her do next?" Moody laughed. "Jump out the window?" He flicked his wand and the spider crashed against the glass of the window. "Drown herself?" He asked in a quieter voice, having the spider dance on a tub of water he had sitting out.

He dragged the spider back into his hand. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub: how do we sort out the liars?"

He walked closer to Neville. "Longbottom, is it? Up."

Neville rose.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology."

Neville nodded. "There's the…um…the Cruciatis Curse."

"Correct, correct! Come, come." Professor Moody motioned Neville over to the table where he had pulled the spider from.

"Particularly nasty. The torture curse. _Crucio!_"

The spider began to squirm and squeal in pain. Neville was whimpering, and he looked like he was going to cry.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him?! Stop it!" Hermione and Cam screamed.

Moody pulled his wand away from the spider.

He took his spider and went over to Hermione and Cam.

"Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Granger?" He asked.

Cam looked away, pushing her seat out slowly.

Hermione shook her head and put her hands on Cam's shoulders, turning her away.

"No?" Moody nodded. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Cam's face paled, and I realized that mine did too.

The second I saw the jet of green light, my scar began to burn. Hers did as well.

"The Killing Curse. Only two people are known to have survived it. And they're sitting in this room."

He looked from Cam to me, and his tongue flicked…like a…snake. He took a lengthy sip from his flask.

The bell rang just as he finished, and I shot out of my seat. Ron, Hermione, Cam, and I ran to the door. I put my arm around my sister.

"Are you okay?"

"Right in front of me…he killed that poor thing right in front of me…tipped his wand up just a bit…and I could have died instead of that spider…" She shuddered. Her body was shaking.

"Brilliant, isn't he? Completely demented of course, and terrifying to be in the same room with, but he's really been there, you know? He's looked evil in the eye."

I shot his daggers with my eyes. Cam was still shaking.

He mumbled a quick apology to her.

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable!" Hermione fumed. "To perform them in a classroom…I mean, did you see Neville's face?"

Cam hit her shoulder to look to her side. Neville was resting his head on the wall, looking out the window.

"Neville?" Cam asked him.

"Son?" Moody ran next to him, grabbing his shoulder.

Neville looked at him.

"You all right?"

Neville nodded slowly.

"Come on, we'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something."

Neville slowly followed him up the stairs.

We watched them walk away, and I decided to stir up a conversation to take the silence away. But Ron beat me to it.

"Cam, have you talked to George yet?"

She stared at him for a few moments while Hermione put her arm around her shoulders.

"No, she hasn't, Ronald. Leave her alone."

"Bloody hell, I was just asking." He mumbled. "After all, you did try to knock his head off in the Common Room last night."

"Is that what he told you?" Cam asked, shocked.

"Uh-"

"Well you can tell your brother that I wish to not speak to him for the remainder of the week." She spat, walking down the stairs.

"What did you do that for, mate?" I asked Ron bitterly.

"But I-"

"Could you just please not try to make anything worse? She's in a bad mood as is. She's got Snape next class."

"I had just assumed!" He yelled over me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know how we had followed her back, remember?"

I nodded.

"When we were outside the portrait hole, I heard something hit the walls. When it opened, George was on the verge of tears, and there were all of these small stones around him."

"Why was he on the verge of tears?"

"Well…he sort of…um…"

"Spit it out!"

"He sort of has a 'thing' for your sister, if you know what I mean…"

"A thing? For my sister?" I repeated, not knowing what I just heard.

"I overheard him and Fred talking about it one night last month."

"What exactly did he say?" I grabbed the front of his robes.

This was my twin sister we were talking about!

"Calm down, mate!"

"Tell me now!"

"It was the day before you arrived at the Burrow for the summer. George was…um…a bit antsy. Fred asked him what was wrong and George screamed something like…er…don't get mad with me, Harry…"

"Why would he scream something like that?"

"No! Just, don't get mad at me when I say the rest."

I nodded.

Ron recounted the whole thing.

* * *

"_I'm in love with her, Fred!" George screamed. _

"_In love with who, you bloke! Spit it out!"_

"_Cam, of course!"_

"_Cam? Camelot Potter? Our Cam? You're joking!"_

"_You know…just the way her eyes sparkle when she laughs…if you know what I mean…" George sighed. _

"_How long have you known about this?" His twin questioned. _

"_Two years ago…"_

"_When as in what time of year, you git!" Fred was growing impatient at this point._

"_When she and Harry came over for Christmas break…when we were having a snowball fight. We fell over in the snow and started rolling down the hill together. When that happened, I kind of just…held her close…you know…and then I felt special."_

"_Special?! In love with our best friend?!"_

"_I'm sorry from keeping it from you, mate." George said sheepishly._

"_I'm your twin brother!"_

"_You can't tell anyone. Not a soul. If you do, I'll get Ginny to do her Bat-Bogey Hex on you."_

"_You wouldn't…"_

"_Try me."_

"_You have yourself a deal, George Weasley."_

* * *

"In love with my sister?!"

"You can't tell a soul, Harry. You promise?" Ron said hopefully.

"But she's my sister!"

"No! Fred and George will kill me! Or worse…Ginny and Hermione…" He shuddered.

"How long do I have to keep it a secret?"

"For as long as you live, of course!"

"Wait…isn't he going to tell her or anything?"

"Of course not! After all, he treasures their friendship…those words could destroy it."

"But what if she feels the same? He could leave her hanging on the line!"

"But mate…"

"No, Ron! No, 'but mate!' me!" I seized the front of his robes again. "She's my baby sister! If I don't tell her, and you don't tell her, George will have to tell her!"

"She's only younger than you by 7 minutes!"

"Seven minutes that she'll never get!"

"I'll see what I can do…" He mumbled. "Now, come on. We've got Transfigurations next. I don't want McGonagall giving us detention for her first class with us of the year."

We walked down the corridor in silence.

* * *

**Review Please!!!!!!**


	6. The Five Champions

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Harry Potter, sorry. I just the orange nail polish on my fingers. Oh, and I own those too..._

Chapter 6

**Camelot's Perspective**

When I got back to the Common Room, I saw the heads of two familiar redheads sitting on the couch. I stayed back, hoping that they wouldn't catch me.

Seamus, Neville, and Dean went right past me.

"Oi! Cam, I-" George turned around. "You're not Cam…" He mumbled, his face growing pink.

"Ignore him, please. He's a bit of a mess." Fred said, pushing them up the stairs to their dormitories. "Mate, she'll be back soon. I checked her schedule. Actually, she should have been back by now…"

While the twins were talking, Hermione and Ginny arrived, and I devised a plan with them for them to cover me while I went to my dormitory.

"Hello, twins." Ginny and Hermione said, nodding their head to each of them.

"Have you seen Cammie anywhere?" George asked.

"Shut up!" Fred pushed him out of the way. "Have you seen Cam?"

"Uh, no, not at all." Both girls said at the same time, quite quickly.

I cringed, noting that the twins weren't stupid and they knew how to tell truth from lies.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked them. Slowly advancing to that space where they stood apart just a bit.

Hermione and Ginny both vigorously shook their heads. I decided to leg it. I ran towards the stairs, but Fred grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?"

"Up to my dorm, no time to talk!" I said.

"Come on!"

"No, I refuse to. George can go talk to one of those snobby French girls that he prefers." I scoffed, pulling my arm from Fred's grip.

"Cam!" He protested.

"No. Leave me alone before I get my wand."

"You wouldn't dare." His eyes narrowed.

"Ginny taught me how to do a Bat-Bogey Hex."

"Cam, can't we just talk? I've been waiting for hours! I skipped two of my classes!" George said, getting up.

"No. I don't want to talk." I looked away, heading up the stairs.

"Please!"

"Why don't you ask Fleur Delacour to talk?! I'm sure that she'll be happy to listen to your issues!"

"But I just want to talk to you!"

"I've had enough, George Weasley! Leave me alone!"

I couldn't bring myself to look at his eyes. But I couldn't help myself. They were filled with so many things. Sadness, remorse, helplessness, pain, and anguish. And tears. He was crying…the one person in my life that I thought I would never see shed a tear of sadness. And I was the one that had caused him to cry.

Tears flooded my eyes, and I realized that I was crying right in front of everyone.

Seamus, Dean, Neville, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George.

He put his hand on my arm. Then his hand grew closer to my face and wiped some of my tears away. I smiled softly, and he grinned.

I tackled George to the ground with a hug and he laughed.

"So we're alright?" He asked, helping to my feet.

"Yeah. We're alright." I high fived him.

"Well, I have some news that you might be happy with." He said.

"And that is…?"

"Fred and I figured out how to bottle a laugh!"

"No way! Seriously?"

"Yep! Took a few visits to Flourish and Blotts to look through Potion textbooks, but we finally got it!"

"Is it painful?" I cringed.

"Nah, not at all!" He put his arm around me, but then we both realized that it was awkward and we both flushed.

"And you're going to do it how…?"

"Well, there's a simple spell that we can try on you, and it copies your laugh and pulls it out. Then we just put it in a bottle, shake it up, and we've got your laugh in a bottle!" Fred finished for his brother.

"So when are we going to try it?"

"Now, if you want." George nodded.

I began to get nervous.

"It's okay, Cammie. It's nothing much." Fred patted my shoulder.

"How many times will you have to do it?" I asked sheepishly.

"From you, I dunno. Maybe two or three times at the most."

I nodded and let George hold my shoulders in place so that I wouldn't shake.

Fred pulled his wand out, and mumbled the incantation. Something swirled from my mouth. It was a rainbow color, and sounds were coming from it. My laugh.

Fred pulled a bottle out, and the swirl dropped into it. "Who wants to buy Camelot Potter's laugh? Ten Galleons!"

"Ten Galleons?" Seamus asked.

"This is a Potter Twin we're talking about! Not to mention the quality of her laugh!" The twins retorted.

"How about a discount for me?" Ron asked.

"No way!" The twins said.

"I'm your brother!"

"Sometimes we think otherwise…" Fred mumbled as his George snickered.

"What about me? I'm _her_ brother." Harry said smoothly.

"Five galleons for Mr. Harry Potter!" Fred said, laughing.

Harry exchanged gold coins for a bottle filled with the rainbow-colored substance.

"No fair! He gets to hear her laugh all the time!" Dean said.

"Are you questioning our business sense, Mr. Thomas?" George crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uh…no! Mr. Weasley…sir!" Dean said, moving backwards.

Suddenly, a seventh year came running in.

"If any of you lot want to submit your name to the Tournament, you had better do it now! Dumbledore's picking the name in an hour!"

"Oh, right!" Fred and George both said.

All of us ran to the Great Hall, except for Fred and George, who said that they would meet us there.

* * *

"Come on, Cedric! Put it in!" A bunch of Hufflepuffs entered the Hall, dragging Cedric Diggory with them.

He walked through the Age Line and put his name into the blue flames. Everyone clapped as he did that.

"Hey." He waved at me.

"Hey, Cedric." I smiled.

"Eternal glory. Be brilliant, wouldn't it?" Ron asked, looking at the cup. "Three years from now when we're old enough to be chosen."

"Yeah, rather you than me!" Harry and I laughed.

"Hah, yes!" Fred and George ran through the Great Hall to applause.

They ran up into the benches slapping hands with everyone.

"Thank you, thank you." They said curtly.

"Well, lads! We've done it!" Fred said triumphantly.

"Cooked it up just this morning!" George said.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh yeah?" Fred asked her, him and his twin sitting on either side of her.

"And why is that, Granger?" George questioned.

"You see this? This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself." She said, pointing to the white ring around the goblet.

"So?" Fred said.

Hermione shut the book she was reading with a loud noise. "So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion!"

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant!" Fred said.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted." George scoffed.

They stepped up onto the benches and shook up the vial they each had.

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George!"

"Bottoms up!" They both said, tipping the potion into their mouths.

They jumped into the circle. To my surprise, their Aging Potion actually worked.

"Yes!" They high-fived.

They next put their names into the goblet. It worked as well. I was completely blown away.

"Yes! Hah!" They laughing and slapped hands once again.

But then the goblet started pouring out flames. One shot each of the twins in their chests.

I gasped, running towards them. "Fred! George! You guys okay?"

They stuck their heads up, and I tried to stifle my laughter. Their long, red hair had turned gray, and they had grown beards the same color.

"Whatchu laughing at?" George asked. Then he looked at his brother and felt his face.

"You said!" Fred said, angrily, pushing his twin down.

"You said!"

"You want a piece of me?!"

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" Everyone chanted while the twins pushed each other around, rolling on the floor.

"We're old school!" George still managed to make a joke.

"But you look older!" Fred retorted.

But then, the room went hush except for the Weasley Twin's battling it out.

Viktor Krum came into the room, He went through the ring, and dropped his name into the cup. As he walked out, he gave Hermione a smile.

Oh we were _so _going to talk about that later.

* * *

Before we knew it, the clock was chiming. All students piled into the Great Hall for the names to be chosen.

"Sit down, please." Dumbledore said. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection!"

He waved his hand across the room, and the flames of the torches around the room grew smaller.

Dumbledore went closer to the goblet, and placed his hand on it. The flame grew purple, and a piece of parchment shot out of it.

"The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!"

Viktor stood up and went to go shake Dumbledore's hand. He pointed out a place in front of the staff table for him to go.

We waited for another piece to shoot out.

"The champion for Beauxbatons…is Fleur Delacour!"

I grumbled to myself, because that was the girl that George had wanted to ask out, but it soon eased away because George put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile.

I turned to Ginny; I was sitting next to her; and I grinned and sighed.

She gave me a look that said, "Go sit next to him, go on!"

My eyes grew large. "I'm not a flirt!" I mouthed to her.

"Um, Cammie, would you fancy sitting next us?" George asked sheepishly.

"Sure!" I stammered, getting up from my seat and sitting in the middle of the twins.

We were so squished together that I was practically sitting on George's lap.

"Well, you two are cozy!" Fred laughed, causing others to laugh as well.

"Shut up!" George and I both said, hitting Fred.

We were too busy hitting Fred that we didn't notice flames shoot out of the cup once more.

"The Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory!"

I clapped and cheered. "Yeah, Ced!"

"Excellent, we now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!"

Everyone looked to the center of the staff table in time to see a giant cup, colored blue and detailed with silver. It said "WIZ" on the front.

But I noticed Snape looking at the Goblet, puzzled.

Dumbledore saw Snape's look, and he turned to the cup.

The cup was shooting out blue flames, and it was brighter than it was supposed to be. Professor Dumbledore approached slowly.

I had a bad feeling about this…

The flames turned purple like they had before, and two pieces of parchment flew out of it.

"Harry and Camelot Potter." He muttered, looking them over.

Everyone close enough to hear gasped.

"Harry and Camelot Potter?" He asked, louder this time.

All heads turned to face my brother and me, and I looked at Harry with a scared look on my face.

I attempted to hide behind George, bowing my head low, letting him wrap his arms around me.

I didn't blush this time, as I was too horrified to do so.

"Harry and Camelot Potter!" Dumbledore shouted, looking around.

"Go on, Harry." Hermione said, pushing him up.

"Yeah, Cam, come on." Fred said, pulling me from George's protective grip.

Harry and I both shook our heads, trying to stay hidden.

"For goodness sake, the two of you!" Hermione shook our shoulders.

Harry helped me up, and we approached Dumbledore quietly. Harry put his arm around my shoulders, as he always did as a sign of, "come on, I'll help you through this."

I looked back. And I noticed that Ron had his eyes narrowed at the both of us, his mouth fixed in a scowl.

We walked up to Dumbledore and he gave Harry a piece of parchment. It had his name on it. Harry's eyes looked at Dumbledore in terror.

He handed one to me, but my scar began to burn as I touched it.

I screamed in pain, holding my hand to my scar. Harry held on to me so that I wouldn't fall. He took the parchment from my hand, and the pain went away. I breathed heavily, holding onto my brother's shoulder to help me up.

We walked to where the others were.

"They're cheats!"

"You two aren't even 17 yet!"

I tried to hide my anger as I walked to the other champions. We both got a look from Snape. McGonagall put a hand on our shoulders attempting assure us, and Moody kept a straight face.

We were whisked away to a room that housed all sorts of trophies.

I began walking towards the other champions with Harry. He still had his arm around my shoulders. Then, we heard the professors enter. Dumbledore walked to us at a brisk pace. He shoved both of us up against a cabinet and seized the front of our robes.

"Harry! Camelot!" He was angry…the angriest that I've ever heard him. "Did you put your names in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No, sir!" We responded, frightened.

I clutched onto Harry's arm with an iron grip.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No, sir!" We said.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes! Yes, sir!"

Madame Maxime shoved one of the hanging lamps out of the way so that she wouldn't hit her head. "But of course they are lying!"

"The hell they are!" Professor Moody said. "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object! Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it! Magic way beyond the talents of two fourth years put together!"

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye." Igor Karkaroff stared him in the eye.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember?" Professor Moody replied darkly.

"That doesn't help, Alastor!" Dumbledore pushed past him. He walked up to Mr. Crouch.

"I leave this to you, Barty."

"The rules are absolute." He replied. "The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract." Mr. Crouch turned to us. "Mr. and Miss Potter have no choice. They are, as of tonight, Triwizard Champions."

"No…" I said, gasping. I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Cam!" Harry said, trying to hold on to me.

"No! We're not ready for this, Harry! We're not!" I moaned.

"Harry, help your sister back to the Gryffindor Common Room, will you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll help." Cedric said, coming up behind her.

"Ah, thank you Mr. Diggory." Dumbledore said, patting him on the back.

"Come on, Cam." Cedric grabbed my hand and pulled me to me feet.

"Thanks, Ced." I smiled weakly.

My legs gave out halfway to the Common Room, so Cedric had to carry me.

"Cedric, it's fine, you don't have to." Harry said.

"Nah, its fine, Harry. She's like my sister, you know?"

"Yeah, everyone feels that way." My twin laughed.

I gave them both a small smile.

"Well, this is your stop. I'll leave her to you, okay? Just make sure she gets some sleep." We were stopped outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Cedric put me down and Harry put his arm around me, leading me into the Common Room.

"Thanks, Ced. I really owe you." Harry waved goodbye to him.

"No problem. I'll see you later, aye?"

"Yep." We both nodded.

As we entered the Common Room, we met the glances of fellow Gryffindors. Well, not exactly _fellow_ at this point.

"How did you do it?" Seamus asked, walking up to us.

"We didn't!" Harry snapped.

"They're cheats." I heard Ron mumble.

"What? Is that what you think we are?" I screamed at him.

"Camelot, calm down." I heard Hermione behind me.

"We didn't ask for this to happen, git!" I ignored her, advancing on Ron.

"So you're calling me a git now?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"So you believe their stupid story, Hermione?" Ron shot at her as she tried to pull me away.

"Yeah. I do." She said quietly.

I knew how she felt about Ron. But she was standing up for Harry and I. She really was a great friend.

"Is that so?"

"Listen, Ronald! Cam and I talked about it last night! She didn't want to enter even if 4th years were allowed! She said that Harry wouldn't want to either!" Hermione screamed at him.

"Whatever." Ron muttered.

"Fred, George? What about you two?" Harry asked the twins, who had been quiet the whole time.

"We're not sure…" Fred said. George was quiet.

My bottom lip began to quiver. They were supposed to be my best friends. "You're not sure?" I asked quietly, trying not to cry.

"Cam, it looks pretty bad for you and Harry." Dean added.

"We didn't do anything! Leave her out of this!" Harry said angrily.

George and Fred saw me starting to cry. They walked towards me.

They both put an arm around me. I shrugged it off, and when they tried to hug me I pushed them away.

"Cammie…" They called as I walked up the stairs.

"Leave me alone. The both of you. This time I really mean it. And don't call me that." I shot back bitterly at them.

"But Camelot!" They protested.

"Well, I'm not sure." I mocked them, slamming my dormitory door behind me.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated! I've been at work!**


	7. Malfoy's Crush

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. Shocking, isn't it?_

Chapter 7

**Harry's Perspective**

Cam and I decided to skip breakfast on account of all the looks we began to get from others.

Not even Ron believed us.

The only few we had on our side were Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Cedric.

Cam had refused to talk to the Twins ever since last night, and I got a feeling that she was hurting really bad.

"Hey, Cam! Harry!" George shouted, running up from behind us.

"Harry, get me out of here. Now." Cam said sternly and quickly.

We ran through the corridors, but we could still hear George following after us. After all, he and Fred had memorized the entire grounds of Hogwarts, because they had been in possession of the Marauders Map before they gave it to Cam and I.

"Can't I just say something?" He called. "I know that you guys don't want to talk, but please just give me 2 minutes!"

"I don't want to talk to him. Tell him that." Cam's pace picked up.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, George!" I called back.

I heard a whimper and something crash.

"George?" Cammie looked around the corner to see George behind her held upside down; his ginger hair spilling into his eyes.

Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and a bunch of Slytherins were standing around him laughing.

"Oi, Weasley, come around looking for the Potters?"

"That's none of your business, Malfoy."

"You heard Cam; she doesn't want to talk to you." Draco winked at her, and she stuck her tongue out, disgusted.

"Let him go." She came out from behind me, whipping her wand out.

"I wouldn't want to hurt a pretty girl, now would I?" Draco asked, batting his eyelashes.

I gagged, disgusted. Flirting with my little sister. The nerve!

"Wimp." She said simply.

"What? What did you call me?" He growled, whipping his wand out. "You filthy little half breed!"

"Leave her alone!" George shouted, thrashing.

"You wouldn't want your blood-traitor best friend to get hurt, now would you?" Draco smirked. "Or is he still your best friend?"

"I…I…" She lowered my wand, thinking for a moment.

"That's right, Potter. Think for a moment."

"He's not my friend…"

George's face dropped, and tears welled up in his eyes.

"But that doesn't mean that he's worthless to me."

"Little Camelot Potter, standing up for her boyfriend, George Weasley! Someone call the Daily Prophet!" Goyle howled, laughing.

"You don't even deserve to say his same! You're not worthy of it!" She hissed.

"Us? Not worthy of uttering the trash of blood-traitors?" Draco scoffed. He flicked his wand, and George fell out of the trap that was holding himself up.

He landed on the ground with a crack.

"George!" Cam screamed, running over to him.

"_Stupe-"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_ I shouted, cutting him off.

His wand flew out of his hand, smacking Crabbe in the face.

I stifled my laughter and when he had run away, I ran to Cam and George.

"His nose is bleeding, and his left arm looks like it's broken." She said, stroking his hair.

"And he's unconscious, right?" I asked.

"Well of course…that fall could have killed him, though." She was taking her wand out.

"What are you doing?"

"Hermione taught me a spell that fixes minor injuries. Like nosebleeds. _Episkey._" She mumbled. I heard a snap sound, and George's nose stopped bleeding.

She summoned a damp towel and began cleaning up the blood, smiling.

"So, you and George, eh?" I questioned.

She stood up and flushed. "No, no. Of course not."

"Come on, I see the way you look at him! And you're practically in love with the idea of playing nurse for him. Admit it."

"I don't know what you're talking about. He's not even my friend anymore. I just want him looking decent, is all. For those French girls he likes so much." She whispered the last part, wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Okay." I knew that she didn't want to talk about it anymore, so I just shut up.

"There. Good as new." She smiled again. I looked at his face, and it was free of blood.

"How do you suppose we'll get him to the Hospital Wing?"

"We could always carry him?" She suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…"

I noticed her tracing her finger up and down the bridge of his nose. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Looking to see if it's broken, you know." She flushed, wiping her hands on her skirt.

"Mmm…Fleur…" George mumbled.

Cam was holding his head, and she dropped it. It landed with a large noise that I would rather not describe. Tears were spilling from her eyes. She was gasping for air, and her hands were covering her face. She bolted down the corridor without a word.

"No…err…outofmyface…Cam…I want Cammie…Cammie…" George smiled slightly.

She had gotten it all wrong…he was dreaming about shutting Fleur away for Cam…

"Hey, Harry!" Cedric said, running down the corridor. "What's happened to him?" He pointed to George.

"Malfoy. Dropped him from that." I pointed to the contraption that Malfoy had dropped George from. "Broken his left arm, I think."

"Was there someone else with you? I heard crying."

"Yeah…Cam cleaned up his bloody nose."

"Cam was here? Why was she crying?"

"She uh…well…thing…yeah…George…yeah…"

Cedric nodded, smiling. He got it.

"Well he mumbled Fleur in his unconsciousness, and ran away."

"Is she alright?"

"I hope so…but see, it was all a misunderstanding! As soon as she left, George started talking about Cam, and how he wanted her instead of Fleur."

"Merlin…" His hand flew to his mouth.

"So, if you could help me carry him to the Hospital Wing, it would be easier to find her."

Cedric had already picked George up.

"Are you sure? You've helped me out twice…" I asked.

"Nah, its fine. It's easier this way. Plus, we find Cam easier this way."

* * *

I followed Cedric to the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey took over from there.

We had thought that she had run off campus, but then we looked outside for her. It was raining, so we hadn't thought of looking out there.

"Its okay, Camelot. It's doesn't matter." Hermione said, hugging her.

"But he said that he wouldn't pay attention to her anymore…he promised…"

"You guys can make up. I know it."

"He's not going to forgive me. He's not."

"But what you guys have is strong!"

"Not anymore, Hermione. Not anymore."

"He is going to forgive you."

"But what if he doesn't? Right in front of him, I told Malfoy that he wasn't my friend anymore."

"You what?" Hermione looked at Camelot disbelievingly.

"I blew him off, Hermione."

"But you still love him, right?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I do."

I had heard all that I needed to hear. I needed to find Fred. Fast.

"Come on, Cedric. We need to find Fred!" I shook his shoulder.

"For what?"

"Just come on!" I hissed, running down the corridor.

* * *

We found Fred testing out some fireworks on the bridge. Most of them fizzled. I guess that it was because George wasn't doing so well.

"Cam's in love with George." I said to Fred.

He was caught so off-guard that he dropped his wand. "She's…what?"

"Ron told me about George. They feel the same way! Isn't that great?"

"Just one thing…" He said sheepishly.

"And what's that?"

"Malfoy. He'll do anything to keep Cam away from any guy. It's because of his disgusting little maggot crush on her." Fred squirmed.

* * *

**Reviews please!!**


	8. Talking With George

**DISCLAIMER:** _Don't own Harry Potter! Really sorry about that!_

Chapter 8

**Camelot's Perspective**

"If only you knew…" I whispered, stroking George's face. He had woken up a few hours ago, but had then fallen asleep.

It was the day after Draco's little "trick".

I was in the Hospital Wing, and I was alone with him, a rare privilege.

Fred was due to drop in soon, so I decided to leave. He wanted time with his twin, and I respected that. He would have done the same if it was Harry sleeping on the cot in front of me.

* * *

I was on my way to the Gryffindor Common Room, as I had a free period. But I had been stopped by Draco Malfoy on my way.

"So, your boyfriend doing any better?"

"None of your business. And he's not my boyfriend, so shut up." I tried to push past him, but I couldn't.

"He's not? Then who is your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. Now get out of my way."

"Are you looking for one?"

"What's with all the questions? I said to get out of my way."

"I said, are you looking for a boyfriend?"

"Why do you even care?"

"It would do you some good to be out with me, wouldn't it?" He smirked.

"You're serious?"

He nodded.

"Not even in your dreams, Malfoy."

"Is that so, Camelot?"

"Yes, it is. I have to get back to my Common Room." I shoved past him, but then he held my shoulders in place.

"I want to be your boyfriend."

"Draco, listen…that's really nice of you, but like I said, I'm not looking for one at the moment." I tried to let him down as easily as I could.

"What, because I'm not as good as that Weasley? Not old enough, not ginger enough, not blood-traitor enough?"

"George is my friend, okay? I don't want a boyfriend now. Just leave me alone."

"That Weasley is garbage." Draco spat. "He'll do you no good."

"Well neither will you."

"Mark my words, Camelot! I'll get that Weasley boyfriend of yours! He'll pay!"

* * *

I finally got into gryffindor Tower after a few detours aorund the castle, trying to avoid Draco. Luckily, only Ginny was there. I needed to talk with her.

"Hey, Gin." I smiled, sitting next to her at the table.

"Oh, hey, Cammie." She closed the book she was reading.

"Draco caught me in the hallway."

"Git…" She muttered.

"He wants to be my boyfriend."

"Gross!" Ginny gagged.

"And he says he'll do something horrible to George if I don't…blegh…"

"Can I hex him?"

"Ginny, you know that'll make things worse." I ran a hand through my jet-black hair.

"Cam, trust me, Malfoy's got nothing on George."

"He bloody broke George's arm!" I stood up.

"Calm down. It's not as bad as you think it is."

"I'm in love with George, but Malfoy wants me to be his bird! How is this not bad?!" I screamed.

"Cam…"

"Sorry, Ginny. Sorry. I just got a bit carried away." I sat back down, my hands shaking.

"I'll think of something. I promise. Do you want me to tell Harry?" She smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm going to visit George again." I said, looking at the clock behind me. Fred would have been done by now, and maybe George would still be sleeping.

"You go and do that. I'll see you at dinner!" She called after me.

"Yep!"

* * *

I made my way to the Hospital Wing, hoping that Draco wouldn't catch me.

I made my way over to George's cot, smiling.

His flaming red hair was spilling out onto the pillow, and his lips were pulled into his trademark smirk. He always smiled while he slept, I noticed that.

I slowly moved my hand to his face, smiling sadly.

His arm was bandaged, and I had been responsible.

I put my head on his chest and sighed, playing with the edge of his robes.

I had so much to think about, but right now, only George mattered to me.

The thought of his flaming red hair whipping around his face when we had played Quidditch over Summer Break, and his signature grin smiling at me when he found me playing my guitar in the Common Room late at night.

All the songs that I had written for him. They were packed away in the bottom of my trunk. I was the only one that knew of them.

The way we would always get so many detentions for doing things like charming our potions so that when Snape looked into them, the fumes turned his hair different colors.

The way he had made stupid but hilarious jokes about the professors while I was doing my homework.

The way that he had told me so many stories about when he was growing up at the Burrow….and how he and Fred had tortured Ron as a child.

The way he had been so chivalrous when he had come to look for me inside the Whomping Willow last year because he was afraid of what had happened.

The way his face glowed in the light of the full moon.

The way his chocolate-colored eyes sparkled whenever he laughed.

The protective way he would put his arm around me when something bad was about to happen.

The way he and Fred would lift me up over their heads and the way George would wrap his hand around my waist so that I wouldn't fall.

I suddenly noticed a grumble in his chest, and my head quickly shot up. I got up, and was almost out the door when something came from his mouth.

"Cammie…"

I turned my head to see his eyes open.

"Yes?"

"Please stay…" He coughed, sitting up.

I noticed that even though he must have been in so much pain, his eyes were still shining and he was grinning.

I went back to sit next to him, and he took my hand.

"Why were you leaving?"

"I didn't want to bother you any longer…" I looked away from him.

"Bother me? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Come on, tell me!"

"You're already under stress as it is. Okay? I don't want to strain you."

"If this about the other night, I'm really sorry. I was just being stupid. I got pulled in by everyone else."

"Really?" I looked up.

"Really." He smiled softly.

"Miss Potter, visiting hours are over. You should go to dinner now and let Mr. Weasley get some rest." Madame Pomfrey came in.

"But I just got up!" George protested. "How much longer will I have to stay here?"

"Just another day until your arm heals." She nodded.

George groaned, throwing his head back.

I apologized for leaving him, and after some whining which made me swoon inside, he let me go to dinner.

* * *

"So, you went to see George?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." I replied, picking at my food.

"Was he awake?" Ginny said.

"Yeah."

"Well did you guys talk?"

"Yeah."

"And you made up?" Hermione persisted.

"Yeah."

"Cam, 'yeah' isn't a good answer." She rolled her eyes.

"Guys, I just don't really want to talk about it." I put my fork down.

"Oh, that's fine." Ginny nodded.

"And Harry and I are going to interview with some woman named Rita Skeeter in the morning, so I could really use some sleep."

"Okay." They both continued to eat while I got up.

* * *

While I walked back to the Common Room, I met up with Harry.

"So, Malfoy and George?" He asked me.

"Yeah…Malfoy gives me the creeps…wait…huh?"

"I heard you and Hermione last night outside."

"Harry…"

"I would have never guessed it." He laughed.

I smiled, knowing that I was in the clear.

"But as your older brother…"

"Oh, shut up!" I hit him playfully with my Potions book.

"Is there anything else I should know about your love life?"

"Not really." I looked down.

"Well, about this Malfoy issue…"

"Ginny and I are thinking about it." I cut him off.

"But I want to help! You're my little sister! It's my job to do that!"

"You need to sort things out with Ron."

"Right…" He looked away.

Ron hadn't spoken to either of us and Harry was getting really upset over it. He couldn't believe that not even his best friend believed us about how we got into the tournament.

But that would have to wait.

In the morning, we would meet with Rita Skeeter. This woman that wrote for the garbage called "The Daily Prophet".

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. Rita Skeeter

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't think I ever will...unless I get it as a birthday present._

Chapter 9

**Harry's Perspective**

"What a charismatic quintet." I woman scoffed, walking through a puff of smoke.

I guessed that she must have been Rita Skeeter. I shared glances with Cedric and Cam. She was dressed in the most disgusting looking green dress that I've ever seen. And her hair was bleach blonde, in a perm. She blocked on her make-up much too thickly, and her fingernails were like claws.

She walked towards us, and I took a step back, taking Cam with me. She shook hands with each of us.

"I'm Rita Skeeter! I write for the Daily Prophet! But of course, you know that, don't you?" She smirked. "It's you, we don't know! You're the juicy news! What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" She slapped Fleur in the face lightly and then shrieked with laughter.

"What mysteries to the muscles mask?" She squeezed Viktor's arm.

"Does courage lie beneath those curls?" She ruffled Cedric's hair, and shook his head around.

"In short, what makes a champion…" She put her arm around Cam and I, "…tick!"

"Me, Myself, and I want to know! Not to mention my rabid readers! So, who's feeling up to sharing?"

No one spoke up. Her grip tightened around my arm and Cam's.

"Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely!"

* * *

She dragged the both of us into a small space which I soon deduced as a broom cupboard.

"This is cozy!" She chimed.

"It's a broom cupboard…" Cam looked around.

"You two should feel right at home, then." She pushed the both of us down so that we sat.

"Don't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill, do you?"

"Uh, no." I said, looking at her sickly-colored green quill which was moving.

"So, tell me, Harry, Camelot…"

We both nodded.

"Here you both sit, mere children of 12…"

"We're fourteen." Cam and I both interjected.

She ignored it and continued. "About to compete against three other students not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourselves, but to have mastered spells that you two wouldn't even attempt in your dizziest daydreams. Concerned?" She said shrilly.

"Well…we…I dunno…" I said, looking over at her quill.

"My brother means that we haven't really thought about it." Cam said.

"Just ignore the quill." Rita put her hand in my face. "Then of course, you aren't any ordinary twins of 12, are you?"

"Fourteen." Cam and I both said again, annoyed.

"Your story's legend! Do you think it was the trauma of your past that made you both so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament?"

"Oh, no, we didn't enter." I shook my head.

"Oh, of course you didn't!" She giggled sarcastically and winked.  
Everyone loves a rebel, Harry!"

I looked at her disgustedly while Cam stifled a laugh.

"Scratch that last." She said to her quill, which quickly scribbled out the last line.

"Speaking of your parents, were they alive, how do you think they'd feel?"

Cam tensed. She hated it when people talked about our parents like that.

"Proud? Or concerned, that your attitudes show, at best, a pathological need for attention, at worse…a psychotic death wish?"

I finally snuck a look over to what her quill was writing.

"Hey! Our eyes aren't 'glistening with the ghosts of our past'!" I looked at her in incredulously.

After that remark she shoved us out and pulled Fleur in.

* * *

Cam gave her daggers with her eyes. I guessed that this was our cue to leave the room, so we decided to go to the Owlery. We hadn't gotten Hedwig back yet, and we were starting to worry.

We began to look out of the windows for her when we heard a chirp that seemed to make us notice it. A bird with large, orange eyes had a note in its beak.

Cam took it and read it aloud.

_Harry and Camelot, _

_I couldn't risk sending Hedwig. Ever since the World Cup, the Ministry's been intercepting more and more owls and she's too easily recognized. We need to talk. Face-to-face. Meet me in the Gryffindor Common Room, 1:00 this Saturday night. And make sure you're alone. _

_-Sirius_

I let my hand stray down, and I yelped when it had gotten bitten by the owl.

Cam hadn't finished reading yet. "P.S: The bird bites." She laughed.

"Ah, shut up!" I hit her lightly and sucked on my finger.

It was Thursday, so we had some time. But we were both really anxious to talk to him.

"Oh, Harry!" She said, suddenly remembering something. "I have to go visit George! I promised him that I would before he got out!"

"Go!" I laughed.

She ran down the stairs to go to the Hospital Wing while I lingered for a moment, then decided to actually get an early start on my homework in the Common Room.

But before I was inside, I got stopped by someone.

"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy yelled.

"What do you want, Malfoy? My sister's off limits. Bugger off."

"I just wanted to tell you that I have my ways."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That Weasley will pay. So will that Mudblood friend of yours, Granger. She's trying to get them together."

"Yeah. Sure." I scoffed.

"I'm serious! They'll be sorry!"

I pushed him out of the way. "Okay, Malfoy. I think that you need to get your priorities sorted out."

"They'll be sorry!"

"Loony." I muttered, entering the Common Room.

Hermione was in the Common Room, no doubt nearly done with all of her homework.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Sure." She cleared all of her books out of the way.

"Malfoy said that he's going…"

"Yes, yes. To make the Weasleys and that Mudblood pay…" She waved her hands around.

"Do you really think that he might…?"

"Harry, this is Malfoy we're talking about. I mean, sure, he'll try. But nothing is going to put Fred and George down."

"You're right." I laughed, thinking of all the products Fred and George would be able to test out on Malfoy.

"So you're sure?"

"I'm positive." She laughed.

We were interrupted by Ron coming down the stairs.

"Oh…you're here."

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you make of it?" I retorted.

"Just saying." He mumbled.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." I got up abruptly and climbed out of the portrait hole.

* * *

I grumbled to myself as I lugged my bag outside into the commons.

"You suck, Potter!" The Hufflepuffs laughed.

"Hey, Harry!" Cedric ran up to me.

"Yeah?"

"How's Camelot? She okay?"

"Yeah, she's doing fine. She's visiting George."

"Thanks." He waved goodbye as he went to go join his friends.

* * *

**Ahhh, gotta love Rita Skeeter!! Review, please!!**


	10. The Room of Requirement

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Harry Potter. Yes, it's true. _

Chapter 10

**Camelot's Perspective**

"I'm sorry, Miss Potter. But Mr. Weasley was signed out just a few minutes ago." Madame Pomfrey said when I arrived in the Hospital Wing.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Him and his twin were headed to Gryffindor Tower." She nodded.

I ran out, and turned left. I saw the figures of two tall redheads walking down the corridor.

I wedged myself in between them and I laughed as George flung me over his shoulder. "Where have you been?" He laughed.

"I'm going to vomit, put me down!" I kicked and screamed.

"But it's too fun!" He whined.

"George Weasley, the things I'll do to you!" I threatened jokingly.

"Like what, Potter?" He laughed so loud that it echoed of the walls.

"_Stupefy!"_ I heard a yell.

"_Protego!"_ The twins both shouted.

A large, opaque shield was created around us. George set me down, and I looked to see who had cast the jinx. Malfoy. How surprising.

"Watch where you toss your jinxes next time, Malfoy." Fred growled.

"Fat chance." He sneered.

"Come on, let's get out of here." George put his arm around me.

"No! I want to stay so that I can kick his ass!" I screamed.

Fred and George had to restrain me from doing so. I fought against their grip. "Let. Me. GO!"

"He's not worth it." George said.

"Come on, Cam. Let down." Fred put his hand on my shoulder.

"No! It's just what he wants!"

Malfoy smirked and turned away, slipping his wand into his pocket.

"Fight back! Son of a bitch! Fight back!" I screamed at him.

He stopped dead in his tracks. And then he turned around, his face fixed in an emotion of sheer rage.

"What did you just call me, half-breed?"

"You heard me! Why don't you fight back?!"

"Cam let it go. Now." George said sternly.

From the tone of his voice, he was serious. And George was almost never serious.

"Why? You don't think that I can kick his sorry ass?"

"No, it's not that…"

"Then let me duel!"

"I just-"

"I'm going to do it, whether or not I have your permission. George Weasley, you are not the boss of me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I know! Merlin, Cam! Listen to someone besides yourself for just this once! I don't want you to get hurt! So stop being so stupid and thickheaded!" He yelled.

I had never heard him yell before. It made me jump. And what he had said really broke me inside.

I tried to cover my eyes, because I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

"Cam, are you…crying?" Fred asked, gently pulling my hands away from my face.

I jerked away. "No…" I squeaked.

I ran down the corridor with George running after me. I ran to the 7th floor, with him still trailing behind me.

Then I had turned a corner. I paced back and forth, trying to think of a place where I could go for a while. Then suddenly, a glass door appeared where nothing had been before.

I quickly ducked inside it, hoping that it would somehow disappear before George found me.

The room was beautiful. It was all white. The carpet, the ceiling, the light fixtures, the chairs, everything.

And soon enough, my eyes met something on one of the tables.

It was a picture taken of George and me two years ago while we were on Christmas break. The day that we had rolled down the hill together. And when I had realized that I was in love with him.

And soon enough, it had turned into a book of the moments we had shared together.

"Cam?" I heard a voice.

I ran behind of the clear glass guitars…wait…huh? Guitars?

I decided that hiding behind something clear wouldn't do me any good, so I ducked behind one of the dressers.

"I'm really sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to yell."

I decided to stay hidden. I didn't want to face him. Not now.

"Look, I know that we've been fighting lately, and the only reason I can find for it is that it's because of my stupidity. Hey…what's this?" He took the picture book in his hands and looked at the image on the cover.

It had been a perfect candid shot of us rolling down that hill together.

As he flipped through it, he sat down, and began to look at the pictures for minutes at a time.

The next page was from one of our first summer Quidditch games. Fred and George were the Beaters, Harry was Seeker, Ron as Keeper, and Ginny and I played Chasers.

It had played through the whole entire scene. But then I realized that it made sounds as well.

"Merlin's beard, a memory book…" He gasped.

"A what?" I said, and then cursed, because I had come out of hiding.

"Cam!"

"What's a memory book?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Well, it's a book that plays your memories. Pretty self-explanatory. But the catch is that it only works for two people that had shared the same ones…" He noticed that I was staring at him, and he grinned. "Being raised with Muggles hasn't done you any good, has it?"

"Not really." I laughed.

"Well, memory books aren't exactly what you would find at Flourish and Blotts. They're extremely rare, and chances are, if you find one up for sale, they're not the cheapest things around."

"Lucky we found this one, I guess."

"Yeah, pretty lucky. And the more memories the people share together, the bigger the book gets."

I noticed it get larger the second he said it. I opened it up to the page, and under it was written, "Talking about Memory Books" with the date written next to it.

"So, anything, anything at all that we've both seen together, it'll be in here?"

"Yep. And any memory with either of us talking about the other will be in here as well…oh no…"

"What?"

"Nothing, just don't go into the section that says my name on it, okay? I won't go into yours."

I nodded, not knowing what was going on.

"Should we keep this book in here? So that no one finds it but us?" He asked.

"I don't know…this place just appeared out of nowhere. I don't want to lose this thing."

"Come on, let's try something." He grabbed my hand, and I blushed.

I still had the book in my hand, and he led me out of the room. We waited until the door disappeared.

"What did you do before the room appeared?" He asked me, suddenly serious.

"I walked past it three times…"

"What were you thinking of?"

"A place for me to go, but I don't see-"

"Cam, this is the Room of Requirement."

"The Room of what?"

"The Room of Requirement equips whoever needs it with whatever they want. Fred and I needed to hide from Filch, so we did the same thing. It turned into a broom cupboard with a bathroom and everything."

"Really? That's amazing!"

"And I was thinking of you…I mean, I was thinking of finding you." He blushed.

We walked past the room three times, and what do you know, the room appeared again. There was a sign above it now, "Cam and George's Room".

"So, my guess is that if we think of each other, the room opens." He blushed even more.

"I guess so." My face went a shade of soft pink. I looked around the room, and suddenly my eyes grew wide. "What is that?!"

There were two giant clocks on the back of the wall. My name was above the one on the left; George's on the right. A slot underneath mine read, "Free Period", as did the one under his.

"This place is special, let me tell you that much." He looked in awe at the clock. "It tells you about what you're doing now."

"Kind of like the one your mum has at the Burrow?"

"Exactly! Same idea, but different functions."

"I'm so happy I found this place." We both said.

"Oh, I'm going to be late for Herbology…" I looked at the clock. The status for mine turned to "Going to Herbology".

"I'll head back to the Common Room." He nodded. His status was now, "Going to Common Room."

"Promise that you won't tell anyone but Ginny, Fred, and Ron about this?" I asked him.

"Promise that you won't tell anyone but Harry and Hermione?"

"Deal." We grinned and shook hands.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!! :)**


	11. Dragons and Talking to Sirius

**DISCLAIMER:** _I own none of the Harry Potter characters. But my friend Carrie says that she's got them tied up in her closet...LET THE TWINS GO!! You can keep Draco..._

Chapter 11

**Harry's Perspective**

Fred tossed a copy of the Daily Prophet onto the table in front of Cam and I.

"Thought you might like to see what rubbish that Skeeter woman wrote about you." He shrugged.

"Thanks, but I don't think that I'd like to read about my eyes 'glistening with the ghosts of my past'." Cam mumbled.

Fred and George laughed. "I guess that we should leave you two to your twinly business." They walked up to their dormitories.

"What do you suppose Sirius meant by talking face-to-face?" Cam asked me once they were out of earshot.

"I dunno, but I think that he's going to have a hard time getting into the castle…" I replied.

Before I knew it, Cam had picked up the Daily Prophet.

A large headline hit me right in the face. "Teenage Tragedy: The Potter Twins and the Triwizard Cup".

The high-pitched voice of Rita Skeeter filled the room.

"_Harry and Camelot Potter, age 12, suspect entrants in the Triwizard Tournament. Their eyes swimming with the ghosts of their past and choking back tears-"_

I tore the newspaper away from Cam's hands angrily and balled it up. I tossed it into the fireplace. Then, I noticed the fire hissed. Like it was talking to me.

"Cam…" I beckoned her over.

It hissed yet again, and this time, a face came through the embers.

"Sirius? How-?" Cam asked him, her face alive with awe.

"I don't have much time, so let me get straight to it. Did you, or did you not put your names into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No!" Cam and I both shot back, annoyed.

"I had to ask. Now, tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort. But who was the third man in the room?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"Camelot?"

"I don't know either."

"You didn't hear a name?"

I shook my head. "But…Voldemort was giving him a job to do. Something important."

"And what was that?"

"He wanted…us." Cam said incredulously. "I don't know why, but he was going to use his man to get to Harry and me."

"But, it was only a dream, right?" I asked.

"Yes, it's just a dream. Look, Harry, Cam, the Death Eaters at the World Cup, your names rising from that Goblet, these are not just coincidences! Hogwarts isn't safe anymore!"

"What are you saying?" Cam was beginning to panic.

"I'm saying, the devils are inside the walls! Igor Karkaroff? He was a Death Eater. And no one, no one stops being a Death Eater. Then there's Barty Crouch. Heart of stone. Sent his own son to Azkaban!"

I heard a door open and shut upstairs, and my heart began to race. "Do you think one of them put our names in the goblet?"

"I haven't a clue who put your names in that goblet, but whoever did is no friend to you. People die in this tournament!"

Cam was nearly to the point of having a panic attack.

"We're not ready for this, Sirius! Cam, she's not going to be able to…" I said, putting my arms around her.

"You don't have a choice!"

I suddenly heard footsteps, and I turned around, seeing a shadow cast on the staircase.

"Someone's coming!" Cam hissed, pulling me backwards onto the couch.

"Keep your friends close, both of you!"

I turned around in time to see…Ron. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, so we're not allowed to have a conversation without someone thinking we're loony?" I retorted sharply.

"No, I heard another voice besides yours." Ron insisted.

"Maybe you're imagining things. Wouldn't be the first time." Cam muttered.

"You're probably just practicing for your next interview, I expect." He mumbled.

"Git." Cam said when he was out of earshot and back upstairs.

I rushed back to the fireplace, but Sirius was gone.

I carried Cam back upstairs, because she was still in shock.

Something bad was going to happen. I knew it.

* * *

"Amazing!" Neville said, looking at the numerous plants in his hands. "Amazing!"

"Neville?" I asked.

He looked up.

"You're doing it again."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He mumbled.

I went back to looking at the books he had with him. "_Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs"_?

"Yeah, Moody gave it to me, that day we had tea."

I looked over at Cam. She must have still been in shock. Her face was pale white, and she was rocking back and forth with a heavy, woolen blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Fred and George had both been so worried that they had let her wear their Christmas jumpers. But she was still shivering.

I noticed Neville waving, and I turned around to see Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walking down the hill.

"Look, it's already been through enough people, why don't you just go talk to them yourself?" Hermione hissed at Ron. "Ron, this is your problem, not mine!"

He looked at her pleadingly.

"What did you want me to say to them again?"

He said something in a low tone to her and pushed her towards us.

"Harry, Ronald would like me-…where's Cammie?" She looked around for her. Ginny did the same.

I pointed to the tree where I was leaning against. Ginny walked over and gasped at what she saw.

"It's okay, Cam. I'll help you." She said, helping Cam to her feet.

Hermione looked at Cam in shock, wondering what had happened. Ginny brought Cam to stand next to me, and her knees shook. I had to wrap my arms around her tightly to make sure that she wouldn't fall down. I nodded my head for Hermione to continue speaking.

"Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him, that Dean was told by Parvati, that Hagrid's looking for the both of you. And that he wants you to bring the cloak."

"Is that right?" I said angrily. "Well, you can-wait, what?" I realized that I hadn't understood anything of what she had just said.

"Oh, um…" She went back over to Ron. "What was it again?"

He muttered something back to her.

"You go do it, then!"

"No!"

"Dean was told by Parvati that…please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for the both of you, and he wants you to bring the cloak." She put her hands down by her sides.

"Well, you can tell Ronald-" I yelled, but was cut off.

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione screamed.

She went back up the hill with Ron and Ginny.

"Feel better, Cammie!" Ginny shouted.

She nodded weakly, wrapping the blanket around her more tightly.

"We had better get back to the castle so that we can get the cloak." I said.

Cam nodded and bade goodbye to Neville, who was still in awe over the same exact plants.

Before we had gotten back to the castle, Cam had taken the blanket and Fred's jumper off.

"Why are you keeping George's on?"

"It's my last layer, stupid. I don't want to freeze to death." She said as if it was completely obvious.

"Yeah…sure…" I laughed.

"Oh shut up!" She hit me.

* * *

When we were back in Gryffindor Tower, I had told Cam to wait in the Common Room.

When I came back with our father's Invisibility Cloak, she was talking to the twins.

"Thanks for letting me use your jumpers. I really appreciate it." She grinned at them.

"Anything to help out our adopted sister!" They both said.

"Now, you're sure that you're feeling better?" George asked.

"Positive." She nodded.

"I want you to keep mine just in case." George put his jumper back into her arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." He smiled warmly.

It was clear to everyone else that they both loved each other more than friends, and that room that Cam had told me about made it true. Why couldn't they see that?

It was almost nightfall before we had gotten out of the castle. Cam and I made our way to Hagrid's hut. My hand held the Invisibility Cloak, and Cam's clutched George's jumper.

I knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut, and he opened the door with a large grin. "Harry! Cam! Nice to see you! Cam, whatchu got in your hand?"

"George Weasley's jumper…" She blushed.

"Ah, Fred and George…nice lads, troublemakers, though." He nodded his head. "I just have to get something from inside."

He came out with a flower pinned to his coat, and Cam held back her laugh. She disguised it as a coughing fit.

"Best be off!" Hagrid patted the both of us on our shoulders.

As we ventured into the Forbidden Forest, and it began to grow cold, so Cam had to slip George's sweater over her head.

"Did you bring your father's cloak like I asked you?"

"Yeah, I brought it." I nodded.

"Hagrid, where are we going?" Cam asked.

"You'll see soon enough, but pay attention. This is important."

"What's with the flower?" I asked Hagrid.

Cam rolled her eyes at me like I was being stupid.

"Hagrid, have you combed your hair?" I noticed another out of place thing on him.

"As a matter of fact, I have. _You _might like to try the same thing now again." He looked over at my hair.

Cam giggled and I sent her a glare.

I suddenly heard a loud roaring sound. Cam clutched my arm nervously.

"Hagreed?" I heard the voice of a woman call in a thick French accent.

A small smile appeared on his face and went to where the voice was coming from. He turned to us. "Oh, the cloak! Put the cloak on!"

I slipped the cloak over my head and Cam's, and we followed Hagrid.

"_Bonsoir, _Olympe!" He said.

Was that Madame Maxime? Why was she here? Cam and I both shared confused glances.

"Oh, Hagreed! I thought perhaps you weren't coming! I thought perhaps, you had…forgotten me."

"I couldn't for get you Olympe." He smiled.

Cam and I gagged. He was _flirting _with her!

"What is it you wanted to show me? When we talked earlier, you sounded so…exhilarated."

"You'll be glad you came! Trust me!" He laughed.

"_Blasè, Magnifique!" _She gasped when Hagrid pulled away some of the bushes.

Cam and I looked beyond them and doubled back in fear. There were boxes, and flames were shooting out of them. Dragons!

"Can we get closer?" Madame Maxime asked.

While she was occupied with the dragons, Cam and I pulled the cloak off so that our heads were showing.

"Dragons?! That's the first task?!" I hissed.

"You're joking!" Cam said.

"Come on, the two of ya! Dragons are seriously misunderstood creatures!"

One of the boxes broke open to reveal the scariest thing that I had ever seen in my life in a. Thank goodness it was caged! It spat fire out at us, and it set the tree closest to it aflame.

"Although, I have to admit, that Horntail is a right nasty piece of work…Poor Ron nearly fainted just seeing him, you know."

"Ron was here?" I said, surprised.

"Oh, sure! His brother Charlie helped to bring them over from Romania! Didn't Ron tell you that? And what about the twins?"

"The twins knew about this?" Cam asked, hurt.

"Well of course, they're family!" Hagrid looked shocked.

"Well, they didn't tell us anything." I grumbled.

"Not a thing." Cam looked down, taking George's jumper off.

Hagrid looked distraught.

* * *

**Hope you liked this!! working on the next one!!**


	12. Draco The Amazing Bouncing Ferret

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't Harry Potter, but I do own the Weasley Twins emoticons I use on MSN!!_

Chapter 12

**Camelot's Perspective**

Instead of going to breakfast in the Great Hall, I went to the Room of Requirement, and I found breakfast there. I decided to look at the memory book.

And I did something that I wouldn't do. Because I had been asked not to. But I didn't care.

I looked through George's section of the book.

I didn't read all of it, though. I wanted to know if they had talked about the dragons. And I found an entry on it.

I allowed myself to be submerged in the memory.

"_Hey, Fred! We've got a letter from Charlie!" George shouted, coming into the dormitory._

"_Really, what's it say?" Fred asked, intrigued. _

"_He says that he coming to Hogwarts to unload some dragons for the…tournament?!" George read the letter again to make sure that it was right. _

"_What? You've got to be kidding!" Fred looked at him in disbelief. _

"_We've got to tell Cam and Harry!" _

"_Won't Ron tell them?"_

"_They're fighting now! Ron's so thickheaded he wouldn't care! They could die!" I had never seen George so panicked. _

"_George, relax. We will tell them. Tomorrow." Fred nodded. _

"_TOMORROW IS THE BEST THAT YOU'VE GOT?!" George screamed, grabbing the front of Fred's pajamas._

"_Mate, calm down. Calm down. It's after curfew, you dimwit."_

"_Oh…right..." He laughed nervously and his face turned bright red._

I looked at the date of the entry. It was two days ago. That means that they would have told me yesterday, but Harry and I never had a chance to be told by them.

I always did have a habit of overreacting ad making the situation worse…

I closed the book just in time, because the door opened.

And in came George. He was breathing heavily and his hair was everywhere.

I looked at him in puzzlement.

"Filch. Malfoy. And his gang." He said simply, smoothing his hair down.

"Nice…" I laughed.

"Not my fault! Filch said that because of me, a bunch of toilets on the third floor exploded…and that was true, but knowing me, I denied it…"

I collapsed into a fit of laughing. "What about Malfoy and his gang?"

"You know…actually….I haven't a clue. He's been after Fred and me a lot lately. Git. So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing…I skipped breakfast and came here. Well, breakfast was here…"

"That explains why I didn't see you."

"And then of course, I'm going to have to battle a dragon for the First Task…"

"You know about the dragons?"

"Why, you knew about the dragons?" I asked him innocently.

"Yeah…Fred and I were going to tell you yesterday, but we could barely get you and Harry into the same room as us for a few moments. Ron must have gotten to you first."

"Ah…no. Hagrid told us. And we saw them."

"Saw the dragons?" His eyes grew big.

"I saw one called the Hungarian Horntail…it scared the shit out of me…" I shuddered.

"Charlie was telling us about that once. Says it was the meanest and most dangerous dragon he's ever worked with."

"Nice to know. Now all I have to do is battle it." I said sarcastically.

"I could teach you a few spells, if you want? Maybe Fred could help as well?"

"You could?" I asked, sitting up.

He nodded.

I grinned and tackled him to the floor with a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the bestest!"

"You're welcome." His cheeks flushed. "We could start during free period, if you'd like."

"That would be great." I smiled.

* * *

"Potter Twins stink!" I heard a chorus of laughter as I walked outside.

I was walking with Harry, and everywhere I turned, everyone wore badges with our pictures on them turning green, with the headline, "Potters Stink!" and then it swirled into Cedric's picture. "Cedric rules!"

It bothered me how they thought that this was some sort of a little game. That if you lost, you could just try again. But it wasn't like that at all. You could _die._

I was going to meet Fred and George outside the Room of Requirement. We were going to practice in there.

Harry was going to the library to read up on dragons, since Ron hadn't bothered to tell him anything. I had offered for him to come and work with the twins and me, but he refused, saying, "Our strategies have to be different."

Blegh.

"The Potters stink, Ced rules!" Everyone yelled at us as we made our way through the crowds of them.

The stupid Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs were in on this dumb joke. The Ravenclaws didn't really care, as they were too busy studying, and the Gryffindors were always defending us.

Harry and I walked over to Cedric, who was laughing with a bunch of his friends.

"Could we have a word?" Harry asked him.

Cedric nodded and got up to follow us behind a tree.

"Dragons. That's the first task." I said.

"They've got one for each of us." Harry made sure that he heard clearly.

"You're serious?" He asked. "And Fleur and Krum…do they…um…"

Harry and I nodded.

"Potter Twins stink!"

My twin and I began to walk away when Cedric gently took each of our arms. "Hey, listen, about the badges, I've asked them not to wear them, but they won't-"

"Don't worry about it." I nodded, smiling.

"Look, there's Ron." Harry mumbled.

I saw Ron talking the Seamus, and they were coming our way.

"You're a right foul git, you know that?" Harry yelled in his face.

"You think so?" He muttered.

"I know so!"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah! Stay away from me! And Cam, too!"

Why did he always have to bring me into these things?

Ron and Seamus pushed past Harry and continued their conversation.

"Hey, I have to go meet Fred and George. I'll meet up with you in the Common Room, okay?" I said to my brother.

He nodded.

"Why so tense, Potter?" I heard someone say from a tree as I walked away.

Malfoy. Git. Git. Git.

"My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think that you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament." He jumped down. "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five!"

Everyone in his group laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Oh, believe me when I say, he had nothing on the Weasley Twins.

I decided to go defend my brother. If what people said was true, Malfoy had a soft spot for me.

"Stay away from my brother!" I shoved him and he laughed.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy! He's vile and cruel." My twin spat.

"And you're just pathetic." We both chimed at the end and walked away, feeling proud.

"Pathetic?" I saw him pulling his wand out of his pocket from the corner of my eyes.

I already had mine out and was about to hex him, when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. It was George.

"Oh no you don't, sonny!" Moody barked, sending a spiral of light at Draco.

Right before my eyes, he turned into a ferret. I was laughing so much that tears were coming from my eyes.

"I'll teach you to curse someone while their backs are turned!" Moody walked over to us. "You stinking, cowardly, scummy…"

He waved his wand around, and Draco, I mean, the ferret was victim to wherever it went.

I heard George's chuckle behind me, and Fred had joined in. Harry had the biggest grin on his face.

But McGonagall just had to come and ruin all the fun…

"Professor Moody! What are you doing?!" She had a group of student behind her.

"Teaching." He said simply.

"Is that a-…is that a student?!" She gasped.

"Technically, it's a ferret." He stuffed the ferret into Crabbe's pants.

"Stand still, stand still!" Goyle shouted, while trying to get the ferret out of Crabbe's pants. He promptly retracted it back when he was bitten.

Moody turned to Harry and me and winked at us.

But once the ferret came out the leg of Crabbe's pants, McGonagall waved her wand and the ferret turned into Draco.

"She's ruined all the fun." George whispered into my ear.

It sent shivers down my spine, and I looked back at him, grinning.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco growled.

"Is that a threat?" Moody joked, setting his cane down and running after Draco.

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall said sternly.

"Is that a threat?!" Moody shouted after Draco.

Draco ran into the open, getting laughs from everyone.

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair, boy!"

"Alastor!"

"It doesn't end here!"

"Alastor!" McGonagall screamed, getting his attention. "We never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that." She wagged her wand in his face.

"He might have mentioned it…"

"Well you will do well to remember it!" She walked away briskly with her group of students.

Moody pulled a face at her. "You, come with me." He said to Harry.

I said bye to my brother, and George and I continued to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"I need somewhere to practice for the First Task." I repeated this each time I walked past the doors.

Huge black doors appeared in front of us, with swirling designs etched into them.

We entered the room, and were amazed by what was before us.

The room was lined with mirrors, and there was a fireplace.

It might have looked plain to anybody else, but to me, it was perfect.

"So, what shall we get to first?" Fred asked.

"Well, I do have one spell that you could use. But don't get upset if you don't get it at first. It's a sixth-year charm." George took his wand out.

"I'm willing to learn anything." I nodded.

"_Aguamenti!" _George shouted, pointing his wand at the fireplace.

A jet of water took the fire out. I stared in awe at him.

"Why don't you try now?" Fred nudged me up next to George.

The fire ignited once more and I tried the charm.

"_Aguamenti!"_

I looked at the few drops of water that came from my wand in disappointment.

"You've just got to concentrate a bit harder, that's all. And you're not holding your wand right." George said, putting his hand on my hand.

I smiled and looked up at him. He grinned and flushed.

He made sure that I was holding my wand again, and asked me to concentrate as hard as I could.

I imagined the dragon's fiery breath coming for me, and it worked.

"_Aguamenti!" _I screamed.

A powerful blast of water came from my wand, completely extinguishing the fire, and flooding out onto the floor.

"Well, I guess this means that we can move onto the next one!" Fred chimed, grinning.

When we turned around, a line of training dummies was before us.

"This next one can blast solid objects." George said.

"We figured it might come in handy because we've heard that the whole stadium is going to be covered in rock." Fred nodded.

"If you could blast the rock to confuse the dragon, it might buy you some well-needed time."

"_Confringo!" _Both of the twins shouted; each of their wands pointed at a different training dummy.

It exploded into pieces, and fell through the grates in the floor.

"Wow. I don't think that I could do that." I looked from Fred to George.

"The key is to concentrate. Like your Patronus." Fred put his hand on my shoulder.

"But my Patronus is different!"

"What makes you so sure?" George raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I've never really made anything explode…I mean, I've seen Hermione blow up a few locks…"

"Just concentrate on…blowing this thing up." Fred laughed.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, pointing my wand at the training dummy. _"Confringo!"_

When I opened my eyes, I saw the rest of the dummies were gone.

"How did you do that?" Fred and George both asked me.

"I didn't…I just pointed at one of them!"

"Well, you'll have no problems blowing up a few giant rocks." George patted my shoulder.

"Now, the last one we're going to teach you is for blindfolding things." They both chimed.

"You want me to blindfold a dragon?"

"It's worth a try. Right, Fred?"

"Right George."

"Well, you can practice on us this time." George looked at me.

"I'm not going to feel comfortable pointing my wand at my two best friends."

"It's fine! You're just putting a blindfold over our eyes!"

"_Obscuro!"_ Fred shouted, pointing his wand at his twin.

A black blindfold covered George's eyes and tied neatly behind his head.

"_Obscuro!"_ My wand was pointed at Fred, and the same happened to him as it did to George.

They laughed and I untied the blindfolds.

"Brilliant, Cam! All we need to do is practice these until the task, and you'll be fine!" The twins picked me up.

"Ahhh! Put me down!" I screamed.

"Relax, Cam!" George laughed.

"We're not going to do-"

"-Anything to our-"

"-Adopted sister!" Fred poked my nose.

"Hey! The nose is off limits!" I scowled at them.

"Not for us!" They chuckled and tickled me.

"Stoppit!" I laughed between breaths. "Stop it right now!"

"Or what?" They persisted.

"I'll…I'll…use a Confundus Charm on you! Hermione's taught me!"

They put me down quickly and laughed nervously.

* * *

**The First Task is going to be in the next chapter! And it's going to be done in Third Person Perspective.**


	13. Important Author's Note!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. **

I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating. My laptop crashed, and everything was lost.

I've had school and lots of stuff, and I'm so sorry for making you all wait for so long.

So maybe tonight I'll try to have the next chapter up?

Thanks!


	14. The First Task

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Harry Potter. Yep, you read right. I can't think of a good joke to put in, so here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 13

**Third Person Perspective**

Cam and Harry could barely stand the tension that they were faced with as they entered the Champion's Tent. Cedric, Fleur, and even big and mighty Krum were pale-faced. Even though they were glad that they weren't alone in being scared that they had to go against dragons, they felt somewhat shunned by the others in the stadium who thought that this was all a big show to get them out of class. Any one of the Champions could be killed, and all of their friends thought it was all just a...a _game_.

"You all right, Cam?" Harry asked his sister while he straightened his glasses and flexed his fingers. "You seem out of it."

"Something's not right here...I know it."

"We're Harry and Camelot Potter...nothing ever feels right to us." He tried to laugh, but it didn't sound convincing enough to Cam, not even to himself. He wanted to think that she was wrong, because she almost always reacted to something that was small. But deep down inside, Harry felt that something bad was going to happen. Ever since that night with Sirius, he had been trying to find out who put their names in the Goblet of Fire, but nothing turned up.

Ludo Bagman talked about the procedures and what was to be done. Fleur, Cam, Harry, Cedric, and Viktor were all standing in a circle around him while he presented each of them with the same purple velvet bag. They each pulled out a dragon that had a number hanging around its neck. When it finally got around to Harry, there were two possible choices, one of them was the Horntail. He reached inside the bag and pulled out a miniature version of the vicious dragon that he and Cam had seen before. And it was just as aggressive and horrifying as they had seen in their nightmares of having to be the one that faced it.

"Harry, it's okay, it's fine." Cam patted her brother's shoulder, as he had done so many time to comfort her before. "Look, at least you won't be the last." She tried to uplift his spirits, but they were pretty much doused now.

"Once Miss Potter picks her dragon, I will have to leave because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you will hear a whistle and then you will face your dragon, ey?"

Cedric just nodded nervously and swallowed."Ey."

"It's okay, Cedric. You can do it. First is the easiest." Cam gave him a small smile, then reached her hand into the bag. "Ow! Bloody..."

She was too shocked to finish her sentence. There, sitting in her hand with a number five around its neck was a _second_ Hungarian Horntail. That's what she had been so worried about. Someone was definitely trying to kill her and her brother, she had no doubt about it. She looked at Harry, wide-eyed. They didn't remember seeing more than one Horntail in the woods that night.

* * *

Finally, it was Cam's turn to go out and nearly get killed by that stupid dragon and get her golden egg. Fleur, Krum, and Cedric had finished in one piece, why not Cam? Well, she thought that there were a lot of ways that she wouldn't be able to get out in one piece, but she willed herself to think about only the positive. Just the spells that she had practiced with Fred and George. Those were sure to get her close to the egg. If not, well, she would think of a backup plan along the way.

Calmly as she could, Camelot waited for the whistle to blow. She stepped out of the Champion's Tent and into the stadium, mouthing the spells to make sure that she didn't forget them."CAM-E-LOT, CAM-E-LOT, CAM-E-LOT!" The crowd was cheering for her. They expected her to get off just like the others did. They expected her to win. And she would, for them. Or she would try.

Finally, she spotted the Horntail, surrounding the eggs. "_Merlin, which one of them is it!_" Cam screamed inside her head, searching for the one with the golden color. She quietly approached the dragon's nest, making an attempt to get a better look. Bad mistake.

The vicious Horntail swung its tail close enough to Cam for her to know that it was a warning. The wind created was so powerful that she was shot across the stadium, knocking into the wall of rock.

"Oooh, what's wrong with Camelot Potter? She's not getting up, and that Horntail's getting closer..." No one really knew why Bagman got that commentating job in the first place...

Good thing Cam couldn't hear him. She was getting closer and closer to shutting her eyes completely. That is, until she heard two familiar voices.

"CAM! GET UP, CAM! COME ON!" Fred and George shouted from the stands. "GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

She pushed herself up and took out her wand. This stupid creature was asking for it. Cam needed to decide what order to use the spells in. Which one would buy her more time to get closer to the nest and see where the golden one was?

"_Obscuro!" _She shouted, pointing her wand at the dragon's ugly head. She could tell that the spell worked by the laughter that was erupting from the crowd. She quickly ran towards the nest, dodging the angry lashes of the sightless death-giver. Now that she had a better angle on things, she could now see the golden egg, right in the middle of all the other eggs.

"CAM, GET OUT OF THE WAY! CAM!" Hermione screamed above all of the other spectator's gasps.

Camelot jumped behind a rock just in time, because the dragon's fiery breath had nearly just torched her. The sleeves of her robe were smoldering. Then she remembered one of the other spells that the Twins had taught her. She paid close attention to where the dragon was moving, and she cleverly and quietly maneuvered herself away from the dragon. "_AGUAMENTI_!"

The water charm was so powerful that it went up the throat of the Horntail. The fire would be delayed for only a few moments though. She had one last trick up her sleeve, and it had to work, otherwise she would be left for the dead. She made her way up to the boulder with the egg, but she was smart enough not to grab it, in case the dragon's fire breath came back.

She pointed her wand all the way out at the other side of the stadium, and she hid behind the nest so that she would not be seen. "_Confringo_!"

A portion of the wall exploded, and Cam finally had her hands on the golden egg. Cheers erupted from every one of the spectators, and Cam held the egg up high.

Everyone was too busy being excited that they didn't noticed the dragon coming around to Cam. It whipped her against the wall with the non-spiked part of its tail (thank the Lord!) and she hit the hard rock, only seeing black.

* * *

**Well, it's finally done! Review please!  
**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay. Um. Wow. I didn't know that you guys were still on this fic...wow. Actually, I kind of died off with my writing, but then I just started again sometime last week. I made a new account and everything. I've only written a story for The Nine Lives of Chloe King, but it's a start to getting back to writing. I'm also going to start trying to update this one as well!

I really owe it to you guys for still being on this fic after all this time. It really means a lot. :)

My other user: _theweirds_

Nine Lives fic: _I Know What You Did in San Francisco_

**ALSO:** I'm going to be doing all the chapters in third person from now on, because the story flows better, and I can get around to what the characters are feeling much better. _  
_


	16. The Hospital Wing

**NOTE: **_Since all the chapters are going to be in third person, I'm not going to note that under the chapter number anymore. Instead, I'll put the name of the chapter under it. :)_

* * *

Chapter 14

_The Hospital Wing_

"Is she waking up?"

"I dunno, I can't tell."

"I just saw her eyes move, I swear!"

Cam slowly opened her eyes up, and to her surprise, she was in the hospital wing. She didn't know what had happened, or why she was even in there. She could have sworn that nearly all of Gryffindor house was around her bed. "...What happened?" She asked slowly, sitting up. All she remembered was getting her hands on the golden egg.

"The dragon nearly killed you, Cam." Fred said uneasily. She had a blank look on her face. She couldn't remember any of that, but from what she could tell, it obviously had happened. "But you came in second, so it's all good!" He gave her a double thumbs-up and a grin. She laughed, shaking her head at how he could have changed moods so quickly.

"So what does the egg say? Has anyone opened theirs yet?" She saw it on the bedside table, and reached to open it up when everyone held their hands out to stop her.

"NO!" They all yelled at once, making her retract back into the bad. Okay, so there was most _definitely_ something wrong with opening the egg. But how else was she supposed to get information on the next task? She looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow, and he sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I tried opening it when I got back to the common room, and let me tell you, it was a terrible idea." He cringed just remembering the sound that came out of it.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Cam rolled her eyes.

"Imagine someone scratching on chalkboard, only a thousand times louder." George said, looking at the egg with a scared look on his face. Everyone around her bed did a collective shudder. "You're lucky that you didn't have to hear it."

"So we have no idea on how to open this stupid thing?" Cam Potter swore that she was going to hit someone on their head for coming up with such a ridiculous idea. If the second task was supposed to be harder, and she couldn't deal with this one, how was she going to turn out in one piece? For all she knew, the next task could have had a golden rubber duck that made a noise like a bomb if you squeezed it. Everyone shook their head, and even Hermione seemed at a loss for this one. _"Fantastic."_ She mumbled, throwing her head back onto the pillow.

* * *

"Now then, with the Yule Ball approaching-" Professor McGonagall started, setting her wand down on her desk.

"What in the bloody hell is a Yule Ball?" Ron mumbled to Harry. Cam and Hermione gave them both death glares, and the two boys sunk down into their seats.

"The Yule Ball is a social gathering carried with the Triwizard Tournament. If that isn't explanation enough for the lot of you, it just so happens to be a _dance_." The girls started whispering amongst themselves excitedly about what they were going to wear, and the boys were voicing a collective groan. "It is open to fourth years and above, but you are allowed to invite a younger student if you wish to."

"You oughta ask Cam, George." Fred nudged his twin brother, who sent him a shocked look. "What? It makes sense." George shook his head vigorously. He was never nervous about this sort of thing, but asking Cam to the Ball was something that he didn't think he was going to be able to do.

"I will be utilizing tomorrow's class time as a most probably well-needed dance instruction." McGonagall kept her lips in a thin line, because she knew that it was going to be hard work trying to teach them how to dance properly.

Harry, George, and Ron all sunk even lower into their seats at the same exact time. They couldn't be tasked with something like this now. Harry and Ron were more concerned about not finding dates, and George was more concerned with the fact that if he didn't ask Cam, then somebody else definitely would. He didn't want to see her go to the Ball with anybody but himself.

_"Oh my God, what if Malfoy asks her?"_ George was creating scenarios in his head, and he had just happened upon the worst possible one. He tried to assure himself that she wouldn't say yes, but he didn't know that for sure. He had to do something about it. He was going to ask her. He was going to ask Camelot Potter to attend the Yule Ball with him.

* * *

**Wow, it's been forever. But anyways, I know that this was short, but the next chapter is going to be better, I promise!**

**REVIEWWWWW!**


	17. Dance Lessons

Chapter 15

_Dance Lessons_

As the girls all rose to their feet, the boys made sure to stay glued to their seats. Some of them were challenging each other to go up to ask Eloise Midgen to dance, but they were too scared of her. More of them were trying to decide amongst themselves if they would have the stomach to ask Cam Potter to dance, but they were too nervous. She was a Potter Twin and Triwizard Champion, but she was also one of the prettiest girls in their house. They knew that if they showed up to the Yule Ball with her on their arm, they would be considered king.

"Go on! Somebody ask her!" Dean and Seamus laughed to hide their own insecurities about her. They knew that there would be serious competition to get her as their date. Not just from Gryffindor, but from all the other houses plus Durmstrang, which made it even more difficult. Girls were practically dropping themselves at the feet of Viktor Krum and all of his friends.

Suddenly, Neville took a deep breath in and stood up. George's heart skipped a few beats when he realized that Neville was going to ask Cam to dance with him. He would probably ask her to be his date, too. Fred nudged his brother, giving him a nod. "Go on, Georgie!"

George gulped, rubbing his sweating palms on his pants. It was now or never. But if it was now, he might regret it if she didn't feel the same. Then again, if it was never, he would be miserable for the rest of his life.

"Gentlemen! On your feet!" McGonagall tried to get them into it, but they were too afraid.

While Neville was still contemplating what to do, George became the first to step forward towards the other side of the room. He held his hand out to Cam with a grin. "May I have this dance?" The male side of the room voiced a collective groan at how they had missed an opportunity, and the females voiced a collective sigh at how brave George had been. They were the only two people dancing, aside from Ron and Professor McGonagall.

"This is easy. I dunno what the large fuss is about." She mumbled to George, rolling her eyes. He chuckled an gave her a nod. "You're quite tall." Her cheeks flushed when she looked up at him.

"And you're quite short." He mused with a shrug. She was right. It was very easy, once you got past the asking part. But then, he had to debate on whether or not to ask her to be his date. He repeated what he was going to say over and over again, but it still didn't seem right. When they did a turn, he noticed Fred making wild motions at him from the corner of his eye. "Cam?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to the Ball with me?" He asked quietly, not wanting the others to hear. No one whom he knew of except Fred knew about his feelings for her, and he had intended to keep it that way until the Ball had come up.

"Of course I would." She smiled widely. He loved it when she smiled. He thought it was one of the best parts about her. On the outside she was calm and collected, but on the inside, she was doing all sorts of flips and jumps. There was no way that this was happening to her. She had to have been dreaming.

But she wasn't. And that was the best part.

* * *

On her way back to the common room, she was stopped by more than one guy. Seven, to be exact. Two Ravenclaws, one Durmstrang, Two Hufflepuffs, and three Gryffindors. They all asked her if she would accompany them to the Yule Ball, and even though she felt terrible about turning them down, she couldn't hide the excitement that she actually had a date. Especially since the date was George Weasley.

Luckily, she hadn't heard anything from Malfoy, so she felt a lot better about things. The whole school knew he fancied her. It was accolade of which she wasn't proud of at all. In fact, she was a bit embarrassed by it.

On her way up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, she spotted Hermione lugging a pile of heavy-looking books with her. It was the usual. "Hermione!" Cam said excitedly, rushing towards her best friend. "Guess who asked me to the Ball?" She was brimming over with happiness.

Hermione's face immediately turned to ecstatic surprise. Of course she knew who had asked Cam. "That was quick! When did this happen?" She was so happy for her friend. Cam had been waiting to see if George had felt the same for over a year.

"When McGonagall was giving us that dancing lesson!" She took some books of Hermione's load, and looked at them approvingly. "I can't even believe it!"

"He was right to do it that quickly. Nearly every boy in the whole school wants to ask you to be their date!"

Cam started to blush, so she quickly changed the subject. "I'm sure somebody's asked you already, right?" Hermione could have been a know-it-all, but she didn't need any help when it came to the looks department.

"Actually..." Her face started to go extremely red at that moment, and she stopped walking up the stairs. Came knew that it must have meant she had a date. "Viktor Krum asked me in the library today."

Cam almost dropped her books out of sheer excitement. "That's fantastic!" Every girl in the school, including all the Beauxbatons girls were dying to show up to the Yule Ball on his arm. He was a celebrity. "You know what we have to do as soon as possible, right?"

"Dress shopping!" They said at the same time. Preparing was undoubtedly one of the best parts of this endeavor.

"But you can't tell anyone that I'm going with Viktor. I want it to be a surprise."

"And you can't tell anyone that I'm going with George." She especially didn't want Ron and Harry knowing. They would poke fun at her for the rest of her existence.

"Promise."

"I promise, too."

* * *

**Okay, this one is a fair bit longer than the other one haha**

**Hope you liked it! Reviewwww!**


End file.
